


【万笛】《Believe里的Lie》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 半吊子的史密斯夫妇auOOC!OOC!OOC!





	1. 错过纪念日

莫德里奇想自己注定是要错过今晚的纪念日约会了，他看了一眼腕上的手表，在这种他希望时间过得越慢越好的时候，偏偏指针走得飞快，离他和拉基蒂奇约定好的见面时间还有一个小时，如果他现在不离开，驱车去往订好的餐厅，那他就一定会迟到。

纪念日每年都可以过，但任务目标出现却是千载难逢。莫德里奇在心里安慰自己，试图减轻错过他们相遇纪念日的负罪感。他空出右手将手机从衣袋里拿出来，屏幕上与丈夫的自拍让他笑了笑，视线依旧专注地通过瞄准镜注视着通往别墅的道路，等待自己的任务目标出现。

拨出的号码很快便被接通，拉基蒂奇语气里的期待让莫德里奇好不容易压下去的那阵歉疚感又一次翻涌上来，“抱歉Raketa，我想我今天可能来不了了。”不等拉基蒂奇发问，他便解释道，“是最近接手的那个保险调查，你知道的，这种商业保险案总是要看很多资料。亲爱的，我真的很抱歉。”

拉基蒂奇的声音里是无法掩饰的失望，但听得出来他在努力调整，试图找到一个两全的方法，“我可以等你，晚一点吃饭也没关系。”莫德里奇再一次恨透了自己任务目标那行踪诡秘的作风，没有确切的到达时间不仅让他在这里等了一天，还让他错过了纪念日，更让他的丈夫失望。“不，我可能会很晚才结束。你自己先吃吧，别饿着。”他劝道，听到那边不情不愿地说道，“好吧，我会给你打包他们的特色菜。”

莫德里奇向他保证自己不会因为工作跳过晚饭，也保证自己一定会补偿他。拉基蒂奇的语气里终于带上了一点活力，让莫德里奇原本扭紧的心脏渐渐放松下来。“好了，我不打扰你工作了。”最终拉基蒂奇说道，“我爱你。”

每次临别前必有的表白让莫德里奇再次有了笑容，“我也爱你。”

放下电话之后他眼里所有的温柔和笑意被执行任务时的冷冽所取代。

莫德里奇有一份好工作，作为一个优秀的保险调查员，这份抽丝剥茧中寻到丢失的物品找到真相的过程不仅让他觉得有趣，还带来了不错的报酬。他也有一个美满的家庭，他和丈夫拉基蒂奇在数年前相识，至今依旧拥有令人羡慕的稳定感情。

但也正是因为这份幸福，莫德里奇总是对他的丈夫心有愧疚，原因很简单，从第一次见面开始他就犯了感情经营中的大忌，他没有对拉基蒂奇保有完全的坦诚。

又过了一个小时，通往别墅的路上终于出现了莫德里奇等待许久的车辆，两辆SUV一前一后护住中间的车，莫德里奇能看到防弹车窗后自己的任务目标。他活动了一下脖子，清空脑子里的杂念，手指移动到扳机前。

别墅里戒备森严，车窗也是防弹的，莫德里奇只有对方下车时这一次机会，枪口随着车辆移动缓慢地调整角度，目标下车的瞬间莫德里奇将准星对准他的头，瞄准，开枪，完成任务，就和他之前所执行的没什么差别。莫德里奇从瞄准镜里看到别墅门前一片混乱，拆卸了自己的狙击枪准备离开。

比他预计的时间要早，但还是让他错过了和拉基蒂奇一起度过相遇纪念日。想到这里，这位职业杀手拆枪的动作都重了不少。

是的，莫德里奇不仅仅是保险调查员，他还是一位职业杀手，尽管他和一个普通人有一段平淡且幸福的婚姻，但这并不妨碍他成为这个名为“伯纳乌”的组织里身价最高的杀手。

这也是为什么他对拉基蒂奇很是愧疚，却从来没有想过要告诉他自己真实身份。莫德里奇当然知道身为杀手却和一个普通人谈恋爱甚至结婚是一件多么危险的事情，但一则他实在是放不下拉基蒂奇，二则这些年来他的假身份一直维持得很好，让莫德里奇放心地继续这种双重生活。

等他换上早上离开家时穿的那套衣服，将枪支藏好，再消去手上的火药痕迹，回到家中时已经很晚了。用钥匙开门前莫德里奇最后确认了一次自己身上没有细节会暴露今天的行踪，才打开门走进去。

有冷却后的香味从餐桌上传来，莫德里奇轻手轻脚地走过去，打开袋子看见里面的外卖，伸手取了一块里面的翻糖土豆放在嘴里。拉基蒂奇在不远处的沙发上歪着脑袋睡着了，他显然也是累极了，建筑设计事务所也总是有加不完的班，莫德里奇知道他为了今晚能空出时间这几天一直睡得很晚。

他走到拉基蒂奇身边坐下，头靠在丈夫的肩膀上，这个动作让拉基蒂奇悠悠转醒，“你回来了。”他揉了揉眼睛让自己更清醒些，“工作很累吧，我去把菜给你热一热，你一定会喜欢那道法式香煎鸡腿。”

莫德里奇伸手圈在他的腰上，制止了拉基蒂奇的动作，“不着急，我还不饿。”他这样全然的依赖姿态让拉基蒂奇停下起身的动作，转而将莫德里奇搂在怀里。“怎么了，工作不顺利吗？”  
工作当然是顺利的，莫德里奇在业界有相当好的口碑，“我错过了我们的纪念日。”他轻声说道，双重身份带来的双重生活必然会有冲突，莫德里奇也没想到偏偏就在今天。

拉基蒂奇抬手看看表，这是今年过生日时莫德里奇送的生日礼物，“现在还没有到十二点，你已经回来了，所以严格来说，你没有错过我们的纪念日。”他的吻落在莫德里奇的额头，再次安慰道，“好了，你自己也说了是工作，这是没办法的事情。”

怎么会没办法呢，莫德里奇知道自己还有别的选择，退出伯纳乌，成为一个真正的保险调查员，而不是用工作太多或是要出差这样的理由欺骗自己的丈夫。

“以后的纪念日我一定不会再错过了。”去他的任务吧，明天他就给拉莫斯和马塞洛说清楚，再值钱的目标也不能占据一年中这几天重要日子。拉基蒂奇显然对莫德里奇的话抱有全然的信任，“嗯，我相信你。”

这已经是他们认识的第七个年头了，这人的笑容怎么还是像他们第一次见面时这么好看呢。

莫德里奇没有问出这个没必要的问题，他缩短了他们之间原本就足够短的距离，交换着亲吻的同时跨坐在拉基蒂奇身上，手指解开他的衬衫扣子，“我现在有点饿了。”

即便已经有了许多次的亲密接触，莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇抚上自己身上的旧伤痕时还是有一瞬间的紧张，他自信自己的说辞都滴水不漏，这么些年的相处下来也没有让拉基蒂奇对自己的真实职业起疑心，要说哪里可能会暴露他，大概就是身上褪不去的伤痕。

那是莫德里奇入行不久时留下的，彼时的他还没有练就如今的狙击能力，更擅长运用手中灵巧的蝴蝶刀，一次情报出了差错，没料到对方也是个用刀的高手，最后莫德里奇虽然完成了雇主的委托，但却在身上留下了伤痕。

至今莫德里奇想起来，仍觉得自己如今更喜欢用枪进行远距离狙击而非近战，和当年那次任务有很大关系。

他们第一次坦诚相见时拉基蒂奇便问起伤疤的由来，唇舌的温度与触感落在皮肤上让莫德里奇战栗，他说那是幼年时动荡的家乡留给他的记忆，半真半假的话，成功地打消了拉基蒂奇的疑心。后者脸上的心疼与不忍反倒让莫德里奇开始安慰他，说一切都已经过去了，他现在有很好的生活。

“我发现了，”拉基蒂奇开口道，温热的气息落在莫德里奇的皮肤上，“你这里总是很敏感。”他用手臂撑起自己的身体，自上而下地俯视着莫德里奇。

“我也发现了，”莫德里奇拽着他的领口让拉基蒂奇低下头与自己接吻，“这种时候你总是废话很多。”

 

他们双双躺在床上歇下后，莫德里奇紧绷了一天的神经和身体在巨大满足后的疲惫并没有让他有多少睡意，拉基蒂奇与他相反，手臂圈住他的腰很快便进入梦乡。

莫德里奇并不想让过大的动作去惊扰拉基蒂奇，所以他只是任由对方抱着自己，左手抚摸着右手无名指的上的戒指。七年以前，他甚至不会相信自己会开始一段稳定的感情，更遑论结婚。他从事着隐匿于阴影中的职业，手指动一动就能让人身死，孤独终老似乎是可以遇见的人生结局，前提还是他没有死在别人的手里。

莫德里奇也一直和别人保持着一定的距离，任务中是独来独往习惯了，即便是伯纳乌内部他信得过的同伴，他们的私交也不如何密切。当然，也不是没有组织成员爱上普通人的先例，但结果无非是选择退出或伴侣的消息泄露被人暗杀。

第二种可能性在莫德里奇的脑子里炸开，一瞬间他甚至已经弓起背想要坐起来，但横在腰间的手臂提醒他此刻自己并不是一个人。莫德里奇逐渐冷静，脊背完全放松下来，重心重新全部落在床垫上时，莫德里奇才发现刚才那几秒钟的时间里自己已经满头是汗。

背上的细密汗珠让睡衣不舒服地黏在皮肤上，他动了动，侧过身让自己面对拉基蒂奇，他的丈夫睡颜平静，月光落在他的侧脸上，每一处线条都依旧是当年让莫德里奇怦然心动的样子。失眠的杀手缓缓吐出一口气，额头抵在拉基蒂奇胸前，听着对方沉着规律的心跳声，以此提醒自己所恐惧的事情并没有发生。

他也绝不会允许这样的事发生。

 

第二天莫德里奇没有去他供职的公司，而是直接去到了伯纳乌总部，大厦看起来气势不凡，明面上也的确是进行跨国贸易。莫德里奇走进去，今天值班的前台是他认识的后辈，同样来自克罗地亚的科瓦契奇，看见他出现露出了一个真心实意的笑容。

“你怎么在这里？”莫德里奇环绕一圈，“让你站这里有点大材小用了吧。”因为是同乡，莫德里奇一直对这孩子很照顾，即便一贯都是单独执行委托，但被问到时也愿意带着对方一起，对待年轻人的失误也极其耐心地指正，科瓦契奇的枪法更是莫德里奇一手教出来的。

“最近有一批货和诺坎普起了点冲突。”科瓦契奇解释道，“让我在这里是为了表明一下态度。”莫德里奇点点头，“一切小心。”伯纳乌和诺坎普是多年的死对头，不是你抢我的订单，就是我截了你的货，莫德里奇不管伯纳乌在生意场上的事，所以对这些事了解得也不深入。他对诺坎普增加了那么点好奇心的唯一原因，也不过是拉基蒂奇所在的建筑设计事务所里面有诺坎普旗下集团的注资。

昨晚那个让他冒出冷汗的想法，现在冷不丁冒出来还是让莫德里奇顿了顿脚步，他按下电梯，看着数字往下走的同时提醒自己，伯纳乌的保密工作绝对没有问题，许多人连自己的脸都不知道，如何能知道自己已经有了一个软肋。

“卢卡，你怎么过来了？”马塞洛看着敲门后走进来的莫德里奇疑惑道，“报酬不是已经到你账上了吗。”莫德里奇对自己的好友翻了个白眼，“你见到我唯一能想到的就是要工资吗。”说着他拉开一把椅子在马塞洛面前坐下。

“那倒不是，只是自从你结婚，就很少看到你出现在这里了。”为了让自己的伪装身份完美无缺，莫德里奇还真的捡起了保险调查员这份工作，让自己大部分时候都是一个朝九晚五的普通上班族。

“今天是想让你帮个忙。”莫德里奇说明来意，蓬蓬头的巴西人动作夸张地说为了我的朋友和他的幸福，一切都行。莫德里奇被他的神色逗笑了，“有几天我希望能帮我空出来，昨天我因为任务错过了和他的纪念日。”

马塞洛负责委托人任务单的调度，不同价值的目标分配给组织里不同层级的杀手，莫德里奇从来都只接出价最高的大单子。“我这里倒是没问题。”马塞洛回答道，查看着屏幕上刚跳出来的邮件提醒，“你给塞尔吉奥说了吗？”

按照他们的交情，莫德里奇觉得说与不说意义也不大，但毕竟对方是伯纳乌现在的掌权者，出于明面上的礼貌莫德里奇还是象征性地请示了一下，收到的回复是对方仿佛幸灾乐祸般说卢卡你真是被牵住了心，我就大发慈悲的同意了，谁让你是我手底下最优秀的员工之一。

“说了，还被他嘲笑了。”也不知道是谁，在男友去日本发展业务之后赌气了半个月没和对方说话，但最后还是巴巴地飞过去找他。

“马特奥说最近和诺坎普有些冲突，但听塞尔吉奥的语气，他心情还不错。”要做的事情解决之后也早过了他该去上班的时间，莫德里奇索性继续坐着和马塞洛聊天。“托雷斯从日本回来了，你说塞尔吉奥的心情好不好。”同是恋爱中人，莫德里奇非常理解拉莫斯的心境，“那他有什么资格笑我。”

“你知道的，组织里通常不看好我们这样的身份和普通人谈恋爱，尤其是卢卡你，但偏偏也是你坠入爱河，谁都好奇那位先生的魅力。”也注定了莫德里奇逃不了这群人的打趣。莫德里奇嘴上总是说你们这些单身汉就是羡慕，但心里也十分感激他们尊重自己的选择，没有去多打探关于拉基蒂奇的事情。

马塞洛又说道，“当然我们是绝对支持你的。”莫德里奇出于保护的目的，从不向他们多说有关拉基蒂奇的事情，马塞洛也完全可以理解。“但是卢卡，这样不辛苦吗？”在他的记忆里，卢卡.莫德里奇曾经是一个再洒脱不过的杀手，总是利落地完成客人的委托，对组织的事不会多过问，但有需要他的时候也绝不会推辞。

而如今的卢卡.莫德里奇就像是一只风筝，虽然还是在天空里自在地飞着，却总有一根线是被地上的那个人攥在手里。

“不。”莫德里奇笑着否认道，“我现在很幸福。”

 

马塞洛问起莫德里奇今天的安排，完成委托之后莫德里奇照例是要给自己放假。“待会去超市买点东西。”莫德里奇一边说着一边查看手机，他刚收到拉基蒂奇忙里偷闲发给自己的短信。“昨天错过了纪念日，今天总要补偿他一下。”

“既然你在爱情的坟墓里过得这么开心，那我们也不能多说什么。”马塞洛朝他摆摆手，“在我开始嫉妒你之前在我的眼前消失。”

离开这里前他再次看向站在前台的后辈，科瓦契奇尽职尽责地对他微笑，“再见，莫德里奇先生。”

发动汽车的时候莫德里奇无端想起了一个七年之痒的说法，今年正好是他和拉基蒂奇认识的第七年，指根被戒指圈住所带来的束缚感时刻都在提醒他，他们现在正处在一段被法律保护的婚姻关系里。

好在他们认识的时间虽然已经长久到足以了解对方身上那些不为人知的小细节，但生活还是像他们第一天同居那样充满了新鲜感。

莫德里奇甩掉脑子里关于他和拉基蒂奇对对方失去兴趣，婚姻变成一潭死水的可能性，开始思考自己去超市要买些什么。


	2. 初遇

莫德里奇熟练地推着推车找到自己想要的东西，曾经走进这里总觉得里面的生活气息与自己不太相符，而如今莫德里奇竟发现自己都快要不记得遇到拉基蒂奇之前的闲暇时间是怎么度过的。

他清点了一下推车里放着的东西，再回忆着家里的冰箱是否还缺了什么，和每一个来到超市采购的普通人没区别。

爱情和婚姻看来真是能改变一个人，莫德里奇也不得不承认这一点。

家里还有葡萄酒，但经过酒水的货架莫德里奇还是忍不住多看了两眼。大概因为才过了纪念日，总是容易回忆起过去。

 

他们就是在超市里相遇的，地点经过都是与莫德里奇的职业完全不相符的平淡。莫德里奇记得那时候自己蹲守了两天终于狙掉了任务目标，枪械的后坐力让他的肩头还有一片淤青，准备在超市采购些食物和日常用品之后就在公寓暴睡几天。

然后他就在卖酒水的货架前遇见了拉基蒂奇。

通常来说莫德里奇还是更喜欢葡萄酒，但偶尔的任务之后他也会嫌弃葡萄酒的口感过于温吞，偏向于刺激感更强的烈酒。理智上莫德里奇知道摄入过多的酒精对自己绝对没有好处，所以任务中一向果决的杀手逛完了整个超市也没有下定决心拎一瓶伏特加回家。

当他在结账前再次晃悠到酒水的货架时，却发现之前的那个青年还一脸纠结的站在那里。莫德里奇记得自己路过了几次都能看见这个人站在不同种类品牌的酒水前纠结。大概是第一次来买酒，功课没做足又没有经验，莫德里奇看着对方一脸纯良学生的样子，怎么也觉得他和这些酒水不太相符。

拉基蒂奇那时候还留着偏长的头发，金发看上去手感极好，莫德里奇也忍不住多打量几眼，被分心时原本艰难的决定也很快有了答案，莫德里奇决定放纵自己一次，他轻声对拉基蒂奇说道，“抱歉，请让一下。”还沉浸在自己思维的青年忙不迭让到一边，莫德里奇伸手拿了一瓶他面前的伏特加，还在想伏特加和火腿或者披萨好像不太配，假装没有察觉到身边人落在自己脸上的视线。

莫德里奇刚推动推车走了两步，就被对方出声拦住，“抱歉，我想请您帮一个忙。”莫德里奇停下脚步，颇有兴趣地看着眼前这个略显得局促的青年，“是这样的，我想送给朋友一瓶酒做礼物，但是这里……”他环视一圈让人眼花的各类酒水，“您能帮我参考一下吗？”

面对莫德里奇因为疑问而挑起的眉毛，对方说出了自己的理由，“您看上去是个有这方面品味的人。”这个理由在莫德里奇看来不是很能站住脚，他是从哪里判断出一个径直拿了瓶伏特加的人对酒水有品位。

莫德里奇打量着他的神色，似乎在判断这到底是单纯的请求，还是拙劣的搭讪，最终的结论是一半的一半，恰好对方又是莫德里奇喜欢的类型。他耸耸肩，权当是打发自己无聊的闲暇时间，“好啊，你朋友平时有什么固定喜好吗？”

“固定的喜好，啤酒吧。”看着莫德里奇已经开始有了些许嫌弃的神色，又补充道，“但他其实什么酒都会尝试，所以我想送酒当礼物应该没错。”

莫德里奇耸耸肩，“但你不能随便拿一瓶酒就去送人，不同的人喜好不一样，有的人喜欢波尔多葡萄酒，有的人喜欢琴酒，有的人会只喝鸡尾酒；不同地区的啤酒口感也有不同。”他又问道，“很着急送礼物吗？”对方摇摇头，“不。”

“那我建议你先去打听一下对方的具体喜欢什么。”对方露出一点纠结的神色，莫德里奇猜测对方大概不想破坏惊喜，真是贴心，不像他的那帮朋友，送礼物不是送人头就是送情报。

“我记得他夸过白兰地。”努力回忆之后他这样告诉莫德里奇，后者取下一瓶樱桃白兰地递给他，“我觉得这个还不错，可以给当参考选择。”虽然莫德里奇上一次打开家里那瓶樱桃白兰地还是用来做克拉芙缇。

“就它了吧。”选礼物的过程显然让这个年轻人心力交瘁，他从莫德里奇手里接过酒瓶，莫德里奇对他礼貌地笑笑，擦身而过的时候听到了对方的邀请，“谢谢你帮我挑礼物，不如我请你吃午饭吧？”

莫德里奇的回答爽快得他自己都疑惑，“好。”他笑着说，两人并肩走向收银区，“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇因为他的姓氏停下脚步，“拉基蒂奇？”对方眼里闪过一瞬他看不懂的紧张，但莫德里奇并没有多想，“卢卡.莫德里奇。”他说着伸出手，“我是克罗地亚人。”

拉基蒂奇的手掌比他温暖很多，手指总是冰凉的莫德里奇甚至下意识地想要缩回手，他听见对方语调欢欣地说，“真巧！我也是克罗地亚人，不过在瑞士长大。”异国他乡遇到同乡总是令人欣喜的，尤其是互相都能从彼此的眼睛里看到好感的情况下。

午餐是一起去吃了披萨，莫德里奇给他做了一些关于酒的科普，比如不同的菜要搭配不同的酒，拉基蒂奇有一点好奇将葡萄酒讲得头头是道的人为什么会买了一瓶伏特加，但考虑到他们才第一次见面，他并没有放任自己的好奇心。

分别的时候他们交换了电话号码，莫德里奇给了他自己的私人号码，而不是用来和伯纳乌联络的那一个。许久没有和普通人有过多接触的莫德里奇看着躺在自己手机屏幕上的号码愣了愣，他很快压住心里那阵奇异感，对拉基蒂奇笑道，“以后还有什么不明白的可以问我。”

分开时的时候拉基蒂奇指了指莫德里奇停车地方的反方向，“我走这边。”在莫德里奇笑着点头说好之后他才意识到这一顿饭下来他们还没有提到自己的职业，“我现在一家建筑设计事务所工作。”莫德里奇顺着他手指的方向远眺了一下他的工作地点，记得那是家颇有名气的建筑设计事务所。

“我是，保险调查员。”真实职业自然是不能说的，莫德里奇把记忆里自己曾经做过几天的职业说出口。拉基蒂奇满脸都写着这个职业好帅气，“就像赏金猎人那样吗？”莫德里奇赞同道，“是，很有趣的职业。”

 

回到车上莫德里奇给管理伯纳乌名下已经洗白的产业的克罗斯打电话，德国人对他突然想要重操旧业感到疑惑，但他们一向都不干涉对方的私人决定，只再三问道，“你确定？如果只是单纯需要假身份，我可以直接提供给你。”

“不，我想去上班。”这话说出来莫德里奇自己也觉得有点奇怪，“给自己找点事情做。”那边似乎被他这话逗笑了，声音里都带上笑意，“既然你这样想，那我帮你安排，准备什么时候去上班？”

“明天。”电波那边是几秒钟的沉默，克罗斯的声音略有担忧，“卢卡，真的没出什么事吗？”他觉得今天的莫德里奇极其的反常，需要一个假身份作掩护对他们来说是常事，但认真的想要去上班就很奇怪了，还这么急切。

“没什么事，我突然想体验一下生活。”莫德里奇回答道，他一直都是一个靠谱的人，克罗斯也没有再多问，“那我帮你安排，明天你就正式成为上班族了。”

莫德里奇说谢谢，然后挂掉电话继续开车，不止是克罗斯，连他自己都不敢相信，为了一个刚认识的人做到这个地步。安全带压迫着有淤青的肩膀，一阵阵泛着疼，只可惜往常能令人他清醒过来的疼痛感这次也失去了作用，他依旧想着拉基蒂奇，想着下一次他们的见面，想着自己有了一个足够完美的伪装来和这个普通的建筑设计师走得更近。

 

作为空降来的保险调查员，莫德里奇的出现简直让负责人诚惶诚恐，莫德里奇不知道克罗斯给对方说了什么，对方对待他的态度好像是在迎接一位公司高层来基层视察。

“您不用这样。”莫德里奇对自己名义上的上司说道，“把我当做普通员工就可以了，我和别人没区别。”低调一直是莫德里奇的处事法则之一，他在对方的引导下找到自己的办公桌，重新捡起以前的职业并没有让他觉得生疏，反而满是期待。

他和拉基蒂奇的第二次见面也来得很快，两人工作的地方离得不远，拉基蒂奇发短信询问他要不要一起吃晚饭，莫德里奇一边回复说好一边下楼，然后发现拉基蒂奇正在门口等自己，看见他时挥了挥手臂，满脸笑容。莫德里奇无端地就明白了那些情侣对于约会永远不减的热忱。

 

“好香。”拉基蒂奇刚进门就说道，开放式厨房让他能看见此刻正系着围裙从锅里舀出一勺汤尝味道的莫德里奇，暖色灯光下他的丈夫的侧脸柔和得不可思议。

“鉴于我错过我们的纪念日，我觉得总要付出一点实际行动才能表明我的悔意。”莫德里奇说着走过来，给了拉基蒂奇一个吻。

唇分之后拉基蒂奇依旧抱着他不愿意放手，像是撒娇又像是依赖，莫德里奇任由他抱着自己，用手臂圈住拉基蒂奇的脖颈，知道自己用冒险和欺骗换来的幸福是值得的。

“说起来，我还从来没有问过你，我们第一次见面时给你选的那瓶樱桃白兰地，你的朋友喜欢吗？”莫德里奇在餐桌上突然开口问道，今天的超市之行勾起他很多回忆，然后才意识到自己从没有询问过拉基蒂奇关于挑礼物的后续。

拉基蒂奇沉默了几秒，才说道，“Lukita，我要坦白。”莫德里奇饶有兴趣地哦了一声，“坦白什么？”

“并没有什么朋友，我当时只是想要找个借口向你搭讪，我根本没有朋友喜欢喝白兰地。”

“伊万，亲爱的，原来我们第一次见面你就在骗我。”莫德里奇的语调里含着半真半假的抱怨与难过，神态上却是十足十的伤心，让拉基蒂奇慌了手脚，“我、我不是故意要骗你的，我当时不知道怎么引起你的注意。”

他看着莫德里奇以手掩面，完全没料到自己当时一个小谎言让丈夫有这样大的反应，想要将对方揽进怀里，却发现莫德里奇颤抖的身体透露的是另一个意思，“卢卡，你是在笑吗。”

莫德里奇笑得几乎趴在餐桌上，拉基蒂奇的反应更助长了这种克制不住的笑意，“Raketa，你真是太可爱了。”


	3. 双重身份

拉基蒂奇下班时收到了特尔施特根的短信，对方向他推荐新出的一个口味的软糖，他停下已经在拿车钥匙的动作，走出车库拐进了事务所旁边的那家小超市。这里规模不大，糖果种类却不算少，拉基蒂奇找到特尔施特根所说的那一种，想着莫德里奇大概会喜欢。

他取下那一袋糖果，看见了印在背后的条形码下的一串数字。

“被你抢先了。”拉基蒂奇偏过头，十分钟前刚给他发了短信的人站在身边，接过递给自己的包装袋。“你最近越来越不喜欢这种出差的任务了。”特尔施特根看着拉基蒂奇没有表情的脸说道，他的同伴举起自己的右手，动一动无名指向他展示自己的戒指。

“明白，有家室的人和我们这些单身汉不一样。”特尔施特根拿着那袋软糖去柜台结账。“我只是……不想再这样骗他。”拉基蒂奇在他身后轻声说道。特尔施特根原本想说你当初选择和一个普通人结婚的时候就该想到这一点，但多年同事情谊让他又不忍心在对方心情低落的时候说出这种扎心刺耳的话。

“反正你的理由也是出差工作，不算是欺骗。”话是这么说，但出差进行项目的实地考察，和出差去收人头，实在是有很大的区别。

看着拉基蒂奇的神色，特尔施特根就知道他又陷入了对自己丈夫的愧疚当中，“要不等这次回来，你就给里奥提交申请，以后只接西班牙国内的工作。”特尔施特根建议道，“至少不用时不时出国一趟。”

拉基蒂奇终于有了点笑容，“也好。”

结账前拉基蒂奇像是想起了什么，快走几步返回到超市的冷藏柜台，拿了一盒草莓放在收银台，“卢卡昨天说想吃草莓。”特尔施特根翻了个白眼，“你还是赶快回归家庭吧，不要再伤害我们这些单身的人了。”拉基蒂奇将草莓推到店员的手边，“你以为我没想过吗。”

这的确在特尔施特根的意料之外，即便他知道拉基蒂奇全身心爱着那个叫莫德里奇的男人，也从来都将他保护得很好。“我劝你还是要慎重考虑这件事。”特尔施特根加重了语气，诺坎普的核心之一， 不可能说退就能退。

拉基蒂奇接过店员递过来的袋子，看了一眼手表上的时间，“我知道。”

特尔施特根比他快一步拿到那袋软糖，“知道你在家不方便看这些内容，里面的信息晚点的时候我会发给你。”

 

拉基蒂奇从来没有给莫德里奇面对面介绍过自己的同事，莫德里奇也同样，对方给他的理由是保险调查员都是单独查案，偶尔也发生抢同事工作的办公室斗争这类事，所以他和同事也就是点头之交，没什么私交，没有介绍给拉基蒂奇认识的必要。

而拉基蒂奇的想法则更加纯粹，仅仅出于简单的保护意愿。他的确在建筑设计事务所工作，但那只是当年的些许基础所打造的完美幌子，是诺坎普向同行掩饰自己高层的真实身份的手段之一。

他也承认自己的确在建筑设计这方面有些天赋，但相比他更有天分的本职工作，还是显得无足轻重。拉基蒂奇原也可以和绝大部分职业杀手一样，接下工作，完成工作，得到报酬，享受人生，再接下一个工作。但拉基蒂奇觉得闲暇时候做一个普通人，找找自己的初心也不错，他甚至相当享受这样的双重生活，尤其是在遇到了莫德里奇之后。

想到自己同样在回家路上的丈夫，拉基蒂奇总会漫上一阵甜蜜又酸涩的复杂心绪；职业杀手通常是不会开展一段固定关系的，职业决定了他们独来独往，很难去信任别人，更遑论结婚。但拉基蒂奇不仅结婚了，起因还是丝毫不“职业”的一见钟情。

诺坎普给旗下杀手派任务的方式一直都是将资料放在诺坎普内部的密网上，进入渠道是根据指示在超市里找到对应的商品，用特殊光线扫描条码后进入网络，再输入底下的数字获取资料。

拉基蒂奇还只是个新人的时候，商品是放在更显眼的大超市里，也不是现在小小一袋的软糖，而是酒，更确切一点，樱桃白兰地。

对这类事经验不多的拉基蒂奇在酒架前只觉得浑身不舒服，只能一直徘徊，想作出选择恐惧的样子掩人耳目。在他觉得自己已经做够了表面工作，可以取走那瓶承载了秘密的樱桃白兰地时，莫德里奇出现在了他眼前。

计划周全，行事缜密，这一直是业内对诺坎普的头号杀手的评价；拉基蒂奇从不做没有把握的计划外事情，却在遇见莫德里奇的十秒钟之后，出声拦住了这个陌生人，编造出一套给朋友挑选礼物的谎言，将礼物内容引到了白兰地上。

短短的几分钟他已经想好了，哪怕对方没有挑到樱桃白兰地也不要紧，自己可以再来一次将它买走，重点只在于要能够和眼前这个人说上话。

莫德里奇挑中了他想要的那瓶酒，省下了拉基蒂奇后续的麻烦，拿到任务线索和搭讪成功的双重喜悦让拉基蒂奇更进一步，以感谢为借口邀请对方和自己吃午餐。

利用手边的条件创造出最利于自己的环境，也一向是拉基蒂奇的强项。

后来诺坎普发现了这样传递情报的不足，将酒换成了糖或者零食，地点在其他国家的工作是软糖，在西班牙本土的是薯片一类的零食。为了不让别人提前买走也将地点换到了不起眼的小超市里，由他们自己的人当店员。拉基蒂奇不得不感谢梅西的贴心，因为他实在不知道如何向莫德里奇解释自己时不时要去买酒却又不爱喝。

拉基蒂奇原本不想将这件事告诉任何一个人，他希望莫德里奇离自己身后的那个世界越远越好，曾经当作消遣的工作也成了他的伪装，将两重身份两个世界完全割裂开。但藏是藏不住的，杀手虽然业务能力一流，却也只是个二十三岁，陷入爱情的青年。从来都是轻装简行地完成工作，如今却大包小包装着当地的特产和纪念品回来，对着手机时不时傻笑，想也知道是为什么。

诺坎普内部虽然不赞同与普通人谈恋爱，但也表示尊重，还询问拉基蒂奇是否需要帮忙调查对方的喜好，被拉基蒂奇拒绝了，认为这些事情还是要在相处过程中自己去发掘。

拉基蒂奇很快在诺坎普完全站稳脚跟，和莫德里奇的关系也在往好的方向发展，事业爱情双丰收的幸运家伙，特尔施特根这样评价他。

 

拉基蒂奇开到自家车库时，发现莫德里奇的车还没有回来，想必又是被工作绊住了脚。他停好车，拿上新买的那盒草莓进到家里。他们之间不成文的规定，如果没有事先通知对方，那就是谁先到家谁做饭，拉基蒂奇从冰箱里取出食材，刚系上围裙，特尔施特根的信息就到了手机上，告诉他这次的地点在德国，拉基蒂奇从冰冷的文字上都能感觉到特尔施特根对于能回到故国的愉悦。

拉基蒂奇也将梅西和特尔施特根这类他信得过的诺坎普成员化入建筑设计事务所的同事身份里说给莫德里奇听，比如他嘴里开始夸就停不下来的顶头上司，比如虽然合作次数不多，但每次都很有默契的同事。

莫德里奇总是听得很认真，却也从不会多过问拉基蒂奇的工作或者同事。相比起来，拉基蒂奇还是更喜欢听莫德里奇讲他的工作经历，尤其是那些找寻有巨额保单的失物的经历，赏金猎人，他的丈夫这样称呼自己的职业。

被莫德里奇从身后抱住时，拉基蒂奇仍为他在莫德里奇面前、在他们的家里时警觉性低到这个程度而心惊。他是极其敏感的职业杀手，却对一个人的接近无知无觉，还好这种状态只专属于莫德里奇一个人。

“卢卡，走路要发出声音。”他说道，将玻璃碗里的一颗草莓送进莫德里奇的嘴里，后者咀嚼着嘴里的草莓，说好甜，“现在都吓不到你了。”他遗憾地说道。不只是拉基蒂奇，最初莫德里奇发现对方进到了自己的安全距离之内，自己都还毫无察觉的时候，也是反射性的浑身紧绷，这种下意识的反应来自于职业杀手本能地对过近的肢体接触的拒绝，同样还有心理上的原因。

时间久了，莫德里奇逐渐享受起这种有一个人能够让自己放下全部戒心与防备的感觉，这是他之前从不奢望能够得到的。

“因为你总喜欢突然接近我。”曾经拉基蒂奇惊弓之鸟般的反应让莫德里奇觉得有趣，次数久了，拉基蒂奇自然就习惯了，至少在脸上已经不会表现出什么。

“Lukita，你是想继续打扰我做饭，还是来帮忙，这样我们能早点吃饭？”拉基蒂奇说道，打断了莫德里奇手上的小动作，莫德里奇闻言松开搂在拉基蒂奇腰上的手臂，“虽然打扰你做饭很有趣，但我还是来帮忙吧。”为投保人那颗丢失的粉钻奔波了一天，莫德里奇还是在厨房小情趣和吃饭之间选择了后者。“我先去洗手。”他说道，亲吻拉基蒂奇的脸颊。

 

拉基蒂奇也许以一场欺骗开始了他和莫德里奇的相遇，但他的每一句我爱你，和交换戒指前的那句我愿意，都是发自内心。

莫德里奇也许对拉基蒂奇说了很多的谎话，但那句“我的工作很孤独”他没有说谎，告诉拉基蒂奇“我现在不觉得孤独了，因为知道家里有你等着我”，也是真话。


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

 

在他们第三次约会的时候，聊到了除了彼此之外在西班牙认识的克罗地亚人。双方都说起两个街区外的酒吧，两位老板都是克罗地亚人。心里都十分清楚那条街上从酒店到最合适交易情报的酒吧，都是洗钱的幌子；嘴上却还是说着好巧我们有共同的朋友。

德扬.洛夫伦是这家酒吧的老板，同时还是附近一家高档酒店，拍卖场和赌场的所有人，虽然运转着一条洗钱链，但洛夫伦最爱的工作地点还是明面上他唯一的资产，他的酒吧，尤其是他在这里遇见了弗尔萨利科之后。

作为极其少有的，知道拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇真实身份的人，洛夫伦在看见他们一起走进酒吧时简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。其实这个圈子说大不大说小不小，他们哪一天知道了死对头组织的头号杀手和自己一样是克罗地亚人洛夫伦一点也不会觉得奇怪。

奇怪的地方在于他们看上去和对方相处得很开心。

过于开心了，简直就是完全陷在了和对方的爱情里。

“这正常吗？”他的手肘撞了撞旁边已经回过神的弗尔萨利科，后者在最初的震惊之后似乎就完全接受了这件事，“怎么不正常，卡尔德隆和伯纳乌是什么关系，费尔南多和那位拉莫斯先生又是什么关系。”说着他笑起来，“不过伯纳乌高层都这么喜欢和死对头的成员谈恋爱吗。”

洛夫伦摇摇头，“我不觉得他们知道对方的身份。”如果知道了，他们之间只会有弄死对方一个可能性。

作为常年要与黑道打交道的生意人，洛夫伦迅速调整好了脸上的表情，露出了面对自己两个朋友搞到一起时恰到好处的打趣笑容，“哟，你们两个在一起了。”你们两个居然还能搞在一起？

他的朋友们似乎想起了眼前这个人知道自己的真实身份，连一向冷静的莫德里奇眼里都闪过了一丝紧张，刚想开口隐晦地提醒一下从来都口无遮拦的洛夫伦，拉基蒂奇在旁边开口道，“今天是我们的第四次约会。”语气里带着一点炫耀，一点骄傲，和十成十的快乐，就像任何一个恋爱中的傻瓜。

洛夫伦一时不知道该如何接话，他不知道他们是否是在知道对方身份的情况下开始的这段关系，而他可不想因为一时说错话，就被两个最顶级的杀手盯上。弗尔萨利科在旁边不作声，将自己从暗潮涌动的对话中撇得干干净净。

“怎么了，保险调查员不能和建筑设计师约会吗？”莫德里奇开玩笑似的说道，与声音里的笑意相反，他的眼底一片冰冷，散发出清晰的警告意味。洛夫伦立刻就明白了，他们都是顶着假身份在谈恋爱。

“有点意外而已，你们怎么认识的？”不必小心翼翼地说话让洛夫伦轻松了不少，他在两人面前摆好玻璃杯，倒上酒。“在超市偶然遇见的。”莫德里奇说道，在洛夫伦大声说这也太俗套了吧时与拉基蒂奇相视一笑。

 

“你觉得他们知道对方真实身份的时候会怎么样？”看着拉基蒂奇在酒吧门口试探着牵起莫德里奇的手时弗尔萨利科问道，他的目光落在莫德里奇的脸上，这位杀手先生在一瞬的惊讶与僵硬之后回握了对方的手，笑得仿佛情窦初开。

“那就取决于他们的感情够不够真了。”洛夫伦耸耸肩说道，他不信这两个人会心平气和的接受这件事，但从他们脸上标准的恋爱式笑容来看，也不会有什么严重的后果，顶多就是打一架。

弗尔萨利科还想说什么，却又被洛夫伦的下一句话止住话头，“也有可能我们想多了，他们或许在发现对方身份之前就会分手。”

等到后来的某一天，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇走进酒吧，洛夫伦看见他们无名指上一模一样的戒指时，觉得自己被现实狠狠打脸。

 

“要出差？”莫德里奇走进卧室，看见拉基蒂奇蹲在地上往旅行箱里放衣服，“是啊，要去和甲方见一面，顺便实地考察一下。”每次都是类似的理由，牵扯到工作，让莫德里奇挑不出错。拉基蒂奇曾经不是那么擅长撒谎的人，幸好他的两份工作都不需要他会撒谎，但在认识莫德里奇之后，拉基蒂奇觉得自己的撒谎水平直线上升。

“你这个月好像很忙。”莫德里奇盘腿坐在床上，帮拉基蒂奇将一件衬衫折好。忙点也好，莫德里奇想着，自己独自在家里，本职工作完成之后便不用担心会露出破绽。

这总是矛盾的，他既希望每天都能和拉基蒂奇一起度过，又不希望执行完任务之后见到他。即便是到家之前他总会抹去一切可能暴露自己的痕迹，心底却会抵触拉基蒂奇给他的拥抱与亲吻，他总觉得拉基蒂奇会闻到自己身上的血腥味，担心他的丈夫会看到他的阴暗面，那莫德里奇就会失去自己的阳光。

拉基蒂奇的出差是很好的时机，动手之后他不必在回去的路上想好说辞，也不会对拉基蒂奇产生愧疚感。家里成套的用品和生活气息总是能够提醒他自己已经比许多同行要幸运，杀人见血之外还拥有一段美满的感情，一个全身心爱自己的人。

关上自己的行李箱之后拉基蒂奇索性坐在地板上，将头靠上莫德里奇的膝盖，“Lukita，在想什么？”他轻声说道，仿佛声音再大一点就会让什么破碎掉。

“在想……”在想如果我当初没有遇见你会是什么样子，会不会过得比现在轻松一点，“在想为什么过了这么些年，每次你出差的时候我还是觉得很孤独。”也许我不用说这么多谎话，不用在某些时候小心翼翼，更不用担心某一天会从你的眼里看到对我的恐惧。

“我不喜欢这样的自己。”但我也知道，曾经我的世界就是黑白灰，而你带来了我生命中的全部色彩。

拉基蒂奇的眼中交织着温柔与酸楚，“我很快就回来。”然后就告诉里奥他再也不会接来回时间会超过一天的委托。

“我知道。”莫德里奇摸摸他的脸，“记得偶尔想我一下就行了。”他笑着说道，拉基蒂奇亲吻他的掌心，“我会一直想你。”他认真道。

 

刚在一起的时候，出于杀手的职业病，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇也不是没有通过自家的情报网查一查对方的底细，但查来查去，也只有那一个结果。

唯一不妥的地方是拉基蒂奇查到莫德里奇任职的保险公司有伯纳乌旗下企业的注资，莫德里奇查到拉基蒂奇大学毕业之后就加入的建筑设计事务所是诺坎普冗长洗钱产业链的一环。

即便是和死对头组织有千丝万缕的联系，但两人都没有在意，都是洗白之后的产业，有普通人供职再正常不过了。

 

虽然当保险调查员只是名义上的，但莫德里奇还是会参与自己感兴趣的调查案，因为如果真的什么都不做，他担心在和拉基蒂奇谈到这方面事情时会露出马脚。真假参半的谎言，才是最不易引人怀疑的。

最新的是一宗疑似骗保案。签了巨额保单之后没几天便意外去世，换谁也不相信有这样巧合的事情。杀人之后伪装成自杀或是意外死亡的样子不是莫德里奇一贯的风格，但对于这类保险调查，显然他的经验要丰富得多，所以便交到了他手上。

一套调查程序走下来，莫德里奇越查越觉得这根本就是和自己一类的职业杀手所为，经验老到，下手利落。莫德里奇几乎想要为这位同行鼓掌，如果他不是差点让自己的公司损失一大笔钱的话。

“该回神了。”眼前晃动的手指拉回了莫德里奇的思绪，他猛地从脑海中保险人被布置成心脏病突发的客厅场景里抽离出来，看见了拉基蒂奇眼中的疑问，“我只是在想同事最近向我咨询的他新接手的保险调查。”事情牵扯到职业杀手，莫德里奇下意识地就没有承认这是自己正在调查的事件。

拉基蒂奇点点头，轻声道，“调查不顺利吗？”他伸手抚平莫德里奇皱起的眉头，“很少见你在家的时候还为工作烦恼成这样。”

“也不能说不顺利，涉及到了不太了解的领域。”莫德里奇顺了顺自己的头发，因工作而纠结的神色又回到了脸上，“伊万，你觉得杀手真的存在吗？”他的丈夫眨眨眼睛，思考了一会说道，“也许吧，只要有需求，什么样的职业都会有。”

末了拉基蒂奇又说道，“涉及到了杀手？这次的调查这么危险吗？”就是涉及到了杀手才有趣，这句话当然是不能说出来的，莫德里奇安抚道，“只是一种可能性，具体还在调查，再说了也不是我的案子，我只负责给一点建议。”

拉基蒂奇看上去松了一口气，但还是叮嘱道，“如果真的涉及到杀手就太危险了，既然不是你的工作，那还是不要参与其中。”他知道这种说法很自私，但拉基蒂奇太明白莫德里奇可能卷入的麻烦和与之而来的后果，而莫德里奇又是一个不达目的决不罢休的人。

“看看现在烦恼的人是谁。”莫德里奇的食指点点他的眉心，“不用这么紧张，Raketa，我知道自己在做什么。”

我会找到这位同行，和他好好聊一聊。


	5. 性感伊万，在线掉马

莫德里奇系上安全带之后发动汽车，副驾驶上放着一份文件，是他刚得到的调查对象的验尸报告的复印件。验尸官对他怀疑是他杀的想法十分不解，在他看来解剖结果再明显不过，莫德里奇没有多说，影印验尸报告后便告辞。

他是见过那具尸体的，在解剖之前便动用了一点关系独自去查看，然后在对方右手的小指指缝中发现了一个极为细小的针孔，典型的职业杀手作风。用药物来伪造自然死亡，永不过时的经典方法。

回程的路上有些堵车，队伍缓慢地向前行进，莫德里奇回忆着验尸报告上的内容，药检报告是阴性，这也完全在莫德里奇的猜测中，既然用了这种方法，自然不会留下痕迹。不过也方便了莫德里奇，会用这种方法的职业杀手不多，伯纳乌有全欧首屈一指的情报网，不可能有自由职业杀手来到西班牙他还不知道，那就是西班牙当地的组织。

莫德里奇的食指一下下轻缓地敲着方向盘，首先一定不会是伯纳乌的人，马塞洛不会接这种利益冲突的委托。他的脑子里飞速划过几个组织的名字，最后定格在皮斯胡安和诺坎普上，皮斯胡安的杀手最擅长的就是用药物杀人，而这种知道保险公司是伯纳乌旗下的却又接了委托类似于找茬的行为，又像是诺坎普会做的事。

莫德里奇很少让自己用于伪装的工作动用到伯纳乌的资源，这次却不同，他想要找到这个人，而且越快越好。这种急切和期待让他自己都在疑惑，但莫德里奇决定相信自己的第六感。

贝尔说会尽快回复他，挂电话之前忍不住问道，“很棘手吗卢卡，难得你会动用伯纳乌的情报网来做调查。”

“不。”莫德里奇一边说着一边查看导航，试图找一条不那么堵的路，“只是我自己查，进度太慢了。”

“为了保险公司？”贝尔显然不相信，他认识莫德里奇这么久，自信还是能猜到几分他的想法。“我想认识一下这位执行人。”莫德里奇终于找到了一条路线，在路口向左转向，“如果是别人接手了这件调查案，一定看不出是他杀。”

贝尔在电波那头小小地赞叹一声，“这可是从你嘴里说出来的最高评价了。既然你这么认可这位朋友，我会尽力帮你查的。”

将车停在车库之后，莫德里奇没有下车，在车上翻阅着验尸报告，确认自己没有漏掉任何内容之后下车时顺手将这几张薄纸放进了后备箱的箱子里，拉基蒂奇从不会主动翻阅莫德里奇的文件，莫德里奇也不会，这是他们互相对彼此界线的尊重。

而莫德里奇已经撒了谎告诉对方这不是自己手里的案子，就更不能让拉基蒂奇知道。他看见了上次说起时自己丈夫眼睛的担心，他不准备让这种担心在拉基蒂奇的眼中延续下去。又一个谎言而已，莫德里奇关上后备箱时自嘲地想着，本来骗他的次数也不少了，不差这一个。

 

“卢卡，上次你说的关于职业杀手的调查，你还在参与吗？”洗碗的时候拉基蒂奇果然重新提起这件事，莫德里奇接住他递过来的盘子，擦拭掉上面的水痕，说着早就想好的说辞，“没有，我给了那位同事一点建议，不过我本来也不擅长这类调查案，也不知道到底能不能帮上他。”

说着他笑了笑，拉基蒂奇明显放松了不少，“那就好。”这类委托拉基蒂奇也接过，他倒是不怕查到自己，只是不想看着莫德里奇被卷进来，他了解自己已经相处了七年的丈夫，只要定下目标就一定要完成，过程中惹到了谁都不知道，或者根本不在意。而这也是拉基蒂奇最担心的，他太清楚让一个人在毫无察觉的情况下毙命是一件多简单的事。

“难得见你对我的工作这么紧张。”莫德里奇打趣道，不过也可以理解，普通人听到职业杀手这几个字眼自然会害怕。拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“因为这是我第一次知道你的工作可以这么危险，可能会和杀手这样的人打交道。”

“好消息是，我不用。”莫德里奇放置好最后一个盘子，将桌台上的水渍擦拭干净，“所以你不需要再担心了。我保证，我不会再过问这件事。”他说道，凑近了去亲吻拉基蒂奇的嘴角，表示这个话题到此为止。

“卢卡，我手上还有水呢。”拉基蒂奇一时不知道自己还湿漉漉的手该往哪里放，他不想弄湿莫德里奇最喜欢的这件T恤，“我又不是亲你的手。”莫德里奇说道，伸手捏住拉基蒂奇的耳钉晃了晃表示自己的不满，但还是退开了距离。

莫德里奇的保证让拉基蒂奇心上压着的那块石头终于消失，他以后也会尽量少接这类委托，就算要接，投保公司也一定不能是莫德里奇供职的那家。他可不想某一天莫德里奇查着查着就查到了自己头上。

 

而他不知道的是，这件事已经在发生了。

 

贝尔是在一个星期之后给莫德里奇打了电话，这个效率让莫德里奇意外，他以为按照贝尔的水平和伯纳乌的势力最多三天就会有结果。这期间莫德里奇也没有闲着，除了将自己手里掌握的和贝尔交流外，他还仔细看了调查对象家附近的监控，无奈对方也是事先有准备的，路线全部选的监控拍不到的死角，莫德里奇看得眼睛疼都没找到个影子。物证的寻找也是一无所获，莫德里奇挫败的同时又给了对方一个高分，委托完成前后没有任何低级错误。

贝尔让他到伯纳乌总部来，说自己找到了些东西想让他看看。莫德里奇走到他们常用来交流情报的会议室，推门进去发现拉莫斯也在，他对着向自己开心挥手臂的顶头上司挑挑眉，不明白他在这里做什么。

他拉开椅子坐下，看着贝尔将电脑屏幕调转到面向他的方向，“我现在查到的结果是，这件事基本可以确定是诺坎普的人做的。”两方组织不和，本着知己知彼的想法，诺坎普的行事方式莫德里奇多少也知道，用药不是他们的风格，但贝尔既然这么说，就一定是查到了什么，于是莫德里奇没有开口，安静地听着。

“不过，”拉莫斯在旁边补充，“用药杀人是皮斯胡安最擅长的做法，虽然我不喜欢。”莫德里奇和他交换了一个眼神，想起拉莫斯曾经在皮斯胡安还有一段过去。他回过头，“既然如此，为什么认定是诺坎普？”

“因为我核对过了，那段时间里没有皮斯胡安的杀手来到马德里。”在莫德里奇开口前，贝尔截住话头，“但是，”他在键盘上敲击了几下，弹出一张照片，能辨别出其中一人是莫德里奇的调查对象，另一个人只有一个极其模糊的侧脸，大半张脸还被帽沿遮住，“诺坎普里一位有皮斯胡安背景的杀手和你的调查对象见过面。”

莫德里奇再次看向拉莫斯，后者对他摆摆手，“别看我，我已经和皮斯胡安没联系了，他们培养出的杀手我不认识。”

“既然只有一个侧脸，还不看清楚，怎么认定他是诺坎普的人。”莫德里奇问道，拉莫斯在旁边解答了他的疑惑，“这是诺坎普和我们互相打招呼的方式，有纠纷的时候我们会找一件明面上挑不出错的事情让对方的公司损失一小笔。这件事情发生前正好我们和诺坎普在一批货上有些分歧。”

莫德里奇的目光在拉莫斯和贝尔中间逡巡，“我现在才知道西班牙最大的两个组织居然还做这种无聊的事。”他也许该认真考虑退出这件事了；拉莫斯面对他的白眼很是不满，“知足吧，要是早几年和卡尔德隆，那就该是上街火拼了。”

“那么这位熟练运用皮斯胡安手法的诺坎普杀手先生，我们知道他是谁了吗？”莫德里奇将背靠上椅背，诺坎普的人，看来自己是找到了一条大鱼。

“很遗憾，没有。”贝尔摇摇头，“就像伯纳乌对你的保护，诺坎普对位于高层的杀手也保护得很严密。”莫德里奇觉得事情越来越有趣了，“所以，他就等于是，诺坎普的我。”他的嘴角翘起弧度，“看来诺坎普对制造小麻烦这件事很上心啊。”

“至少告诉我该怎么找到他吧。”莫德里奇说道，期待着一个令人满意的答案。

“找到卡里索，就能找到他。”贝尔又调出一张照片，“他们是旧相识，有情报说这两天他们会见一面。”莫德里奇点点头，又转向拉莫斯，“你想让我做什么。”他既然坐在这里，就一定还有事情，不过一件保险调查案牵扯出了诺坎普高层，这的确是莫德里奇没有想到的。

“我受够和诺坎普你来我往了，我想要你给他们一个足够明确的警告。”拉莫斯说道，手上比出射击的手势。

“明白了，那卡里索……”莫德里奇说道，拉莫斯摆摆手，“这件事和他没关系。”

 

莫德里奇在塔楼架起狙击枪，这个射程略远，不过还在他的掌握内。从这里他能清楚地通过瞄准镜看到那幢独立公寓门前的一举一动，已经有车停在了车库，他来晚了，错过了他们下车时最方便观察的那一刻。

莫德里奇最擅长的便是等待之后一击即中。门把手的转动让他从短暂的分神中抽离，食指落在扳机上，先出来的是卡里索，他听说过这个人，但没打过什么交道。莫德里奇缓缓吐出一口气，将注意力集中在跟在卡里索身后出现的那个人身上。

 

然后，他在瞄准镜里看见了自己丈夫那张英俊的脸。


	6. 瞄准对方

没有语言和词汇可以形容莫德里奇那一刻的心情，惊愕之后是巨大的愤怒席卷了他，莫德里奇用尽了成为杀手这些年以来所有的自制力，才终于迫使自己的食指离开了扳机的位置。

从心底燃起的愤怒几乎抽干了莫德里奇的力气，但他仍通过瞄准镜注视着自己的任务目标，他的丈夫，和来自皮斯胡安的卡里索，他们的肢体动作和面部表情清晰地显示了他们已经认识多年并且私交甚笃，莫德里奇抑制不住地冷笑起来。

这么多年他总觉得自己一直在欺骗拉基蒂奇，从他们第一次见面到上周的加班都是真假参半的谎话，以此掩饰自己的真实身份，维持他们平淡而温馨的“普通人”生活。每次撒谎都给心里添上一道裂痕，几年下来他的心脏千疮百孔，每次拉基蒂奇用温柔的语气表示理解，末了说我爱你时，莫德里奇的心脏都会因为愧疚而疼得喘不过气。

也好，他根本不需要再觉得愧疚，再觉得过于阴暗的自己配不上拉基蒂奇，因为他们根本就是一类人。用谎言去达到目的，做着杀人见血的工作，他们也的确般配，因为第一眼就认定了想要度过余生的人偏偏也是个杀手，这是多么难得的默契。

莫德里奇将瞄准镜移到汽车的轮胎上，他很想打爆这个车胎给予无知无觉的两个人一点警示，但更清楚这样做只会打草惊蛇。瞄准镜继续平移，将卡里索套进圆圈，拉莫斯的告诫在耳边响起，伯纳乌和皮斯胡安相安无事多年，他不能为了一己私欲挑起两个组织的争斗。

最终他只是注视着两人开着车一前一后离开，他松开自己的狙击枪，脱力般依靠着身后的墙体。伊万说得对，莫德里奇想着，他的确不应该继续参与这件保险调查，从一开始就不该接手。

眼里的怯懦与迷茫也只持续了短短几秒，拆卸狙击枪时莫德里奇已经恢复成了往日的冷静神色。既然他已经知道了拉基蒂奇的真实身份，那么试图回到曾经的相处模式显然是无意义也不可能的，他甚至怀疑此刻拉基蒂奇如果在此刻出现，自己是否还能维持住脸上的表情。

莫德里奇在脑海里勾勒出清晰的计划，合上背包的拉链，亲吻无名指上的戒指。

都说相爱的人会经历七年之痒，为了不让他们还算美满的婚姻失去激情，他要给拉基蒂奇一个惊喜。

回去的路上莫德里奇收到了拉基蒂奇发来的短信，对方表示自己要去见客户，所以不能回家吃晚饭了。莫德里奇一手握着方向盘，另一手飞快地回复，“好，你回来的时候记得买几盒酸奶，家里的喝完了。”

他竭力让自己从刚才所见而带来的情绪中脱离出来，可惜从塔楼到车里这段路让他心情再一次差到极点，而莫德里奇能选择的发泄方式也只是在红灯时狠狠踩了一脚刹车，车身剧烈抖动一下，莫德里奇看着后视镜里情绪翻涌的眼睛，告诉自己，拉基蒂奇同样是老练的职业杀手，如果自己表现异常一定会被发现，而计划的第一步就是不能让拉基蒂奇起疑心。

即便这样反复告诉自己，莫德里奇心里还是觉得又酸又涩。本该是觉得释然，他们谁也没有对不起谁，更何况还是拉基蒂奇先来招惹他，但对另一个人的过于在乎搅乱了杀手一贯理性的思维。莫德里奇甚至觉得有点委屈，对我说谎的时候，你会不会也有一点难过。

家里自然是空荡荡的，莫德里奇开门之后踩在进门处的地毯上深深吸了一口气，让房间里两人共同生活的气息将自己从内而外的包裹起来。

冰箱里有鱼和蔬菜，莫德里奇不确定自己今晚有多少胃口，但还是按部就班地做晚饭。他利落地将土豆和胡萝卜切成小块，切完之后将刀具在指间转动，他很喜欢玩刀，但为了不让拉基蒂奇想多，在家里他从不这样做。

第一次在同居的厨房里做饭时，想要让自己厨艺不精、不会用刀的形象更加鲜活，莫德里奇还假装自己切到了手指，被刀刃拉开的小口往外渗血，莫德里奇自己倒觉得无所谓，让拉基蒂奇给自己找一个止血贴，却不想他的恋人急得手足无措，说着要用水冲洗伤口，但最终将他的手指含在口中，温热的舌头贴在他的伤口上，嘴里含糊不清地问他疼不疼。并且接下来一个星期都以此为理由没有允许莫德里奇进厨房，那之后每次莫德里奇拿刀他都要投过来紧张的一瞥。

刀具在莫德里奇手里又转了个方向，刀尖朝下，重重扎进砧板里，莫德里奇从自己的回忆中抽身，面无表情地拔出了刀具。

 

听到门锁转动的声音，莫德里奇从沙发上回过头，给了晚归的丈夫一个笑容。“工作顺利吗？”拉基蒂奇放下钥匙，“顺利。”他当然没有见客户，但除了这个理由，他不知道该如何告诉莫德里奇自己是去和多年好友见面，对方是一个黑道组织的高层。

拉基蒂奇走得更近，想要和平时一样给莫德里奇一个吻，却发现对方的眉宇间有化不开的忧愁，“怎么了？”他亲吻莫德里奇的额头，“出什么事了吗？”出了大事，莫德里奇在心里回应道，脸上却装出一派轻松神色，“没事，去洗澡吧，你一定累了。”

拉基蒂奇知道他心里装着事却又不想说，决定先顺从莫德里奇的话，等到他想说的时候自然会说，通常他总会告诉自己，拉基蒂奇对这一点很有信心。

换上睡衣躺进软和的被子里时，拉基蒂奇再次问起这件事，莫德里奇抿抿唇，没有正面回答他，“不是什么大事。”拉基蒂奇握住他的手，轻声道，“Lukita，你可以告诉我任何事。”

“是关于你的工作。”莫德里奇的手指在他的手心里画着圆圈，思忖着说道，“你知道诺坎普吗？”拉基蒂奇的心脏震动一下，浑身血液似乎都加速了流动，脸上神色自然又带着一点疑惑，“不知道。”

“是一个和黑道有关系的组织，做了不少非法的事情。”莫德里奇靠上他的肩头，事实上他并不擅长这样通过语言引人入局的方式，但此刻他做得很好，也许的确是面具戴久了，谎话都说得流畅，“我最近的一个保险调查和他们有些关系，今天我发现，你的那家建筑设计事务所似乎有他们的注资。”

拉基蒂奇看上去欲言又止，莫德里奇用半是安慰的语气继续说道，“当然，我不是说你的事务所是非法的。”他顿一顿，“我只是，担心你。Raketa，诺坎普是一个利益链很庞大的组织，我能查到的也只是很小一部分。”

“我会关注一下事务所的财务状况。”拉基蒂奇说道，“倒是你，怎么又接手了这种和黑道有关的调查。”莫德里奇吻了吻他的侧脸，“这是我的工作，有时候总会有些意外发现。”只可惜这次的发现有惊无喜。

“你自己也说了，这个组织利益链庞大，那你就不该再查下去了。”拉基蒂奇说道，直觉告诉他莫德里奇在往一个危险的方向越走越远，他必须拉住自己丈夫。“我知道。”莫德里奇安抚道，“那你呢，如果事务所真的和诺坎普有关系，你怎么办？”他观察着拉基蒂奇的神色，等待他的回答。

“我会离开事务所。”拉基蒂奇干脆地回答道，将莫德里奇揽进怀里，嘴唇碰着他的额头，“所以你不用担心我。”相反，他很担心莫德里奇，先是给同事的保险调查提供意见，涉及到了职业杀手，现在又是他所隶属的诺坎普。

拉基蒂奇不知道接下来还会发生什么，但他知道自己必须保护莫德里奇，他们交换戒指那天他发过誓，会永远爱他，尊重他，保护他。

 

第二天他告诉自己的顶头上司自己要退出诺坎普，梅西盯着他看了许久，最终叹了口气，“我就知道，这一天总会来的。”在拉基蒂奇陷在与一个普通人的爱情里时，他就已经预见到了这一刻。“你的身份终于还是和这段感情冲突了吗。”

“他已经知道诺坎普和事务所的关系了，我不能坐视不管。”拉基蒂奇说道，转动着无名指上的戒指，“而你的决定就是退出，和诺坎普的一切都断得干干净净。”梅西按按自己的额角，“伊万，你知道诺坎普能帮你隐瞒身份，甚至还能帮你保护他。”

“我知道，”拉基蒂奇对他笑笑，“我对诺坎普做的一切都心怀感激。”他的声音低下去，看着桌面上自己晦暗的倒影，“最重要的原因是，我不想再欺骗他了。里奥，我已经骗了他七年。我既然做不到向他坦白身份，至少可以真正成为一个普通的建筑设计师，在往后的日子里让我们的生活多一些坦诚。”

“既然你已经决定了，那么我尊重你。”梅西说道，“帮诺坎普做最后一件事吧。”

“当然。”伊万接过梅西递给他的文件袋，里面只有薄薄几张纸，印着不清晰的侧影。

 

“诺坎普要失去她最优秀的杀手，我希望伯纳乌也一样。”

 

弗尔萨利科回到吧台，洛夫伦看着他满脸的纠结，问道，“见到卡尔德隆的旧相识怎么是这副表情。”弗尔萨利科露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“是关于伊万和卢卡。”提到那对至今还没离婚也没发现对方猫腻的夫夫，洛夫伦停下了调酒的手，“他们怎么了？”

“我们最担心的事情出现了。”洛夫伦倒是看不出多担心，更像是“我最期待的事情终于发生了”。“伯纳乌和诺坎普让他们弄死对方？”弗尔萨利科点点头，“我还是觉得我们当初应该给他们一点提示。”

“然后他们立刻就会弄死对方，哪里会等到现在。”洛夫伦不以为然道，“不用担心，你真的觉得在面对对方的时候他们能下得去手吗。这正是一个让他们发现对方真实身份的好机会，骗了这么多年我都觉得累。”

“卡尔德隆那边怎么看？”最后他问道，弗尔萨利科耸耸肩，“还能怎么看，等着看热闹，就差开赌盘了。”但他同意洛夫伦的说法，他不相信拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇会杀死对方，他们彼此深爱，这一点毫无疑问。

 

“卢卡，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”

“坏消息。”莫德里奇头也没抬，依旧看着手里的资料，另一只手玩着蝴蝶刀。

“你被人盯上了。”这引起了莫德里奇的注意，他抬起头，“那好消息呢。”

“盯上你的人，就是你要找的那个人。”上一次没有完成狙击，莫德里奇回来之后说了谎，他告诉马塞洛他们情报错误，自己只见到了卡里索，所以现在伯纳乌高层都以为他一门心思想要找到那位诺坎普的杀手。只是人还没找到，对方将莫德里奇当成目标的消息倒是先传出来。

“是吗，”莫德里奇从喉间滚出一声笑，“那倒是省了我的麻烦。”

 

拉基蒂奇，你真是长本事了。


	7. 演技与掉马

莫德里奇最近总是喜欢回忆过去，他没有去保险公司上班，也没有去伯纳乌的总部，更不愿意在家里，早上在亲吻之后和拉基蒂奇一起出门，在岔路口选择另一个方向，来到曾经他还是个单身杀手时住的僻静小公寓。看着铺满桌子的资料，大多数时间只是在不断地保养枪械中放空自己的脑子，捕捉不经意间出现的和拉基蒂奇有关的记忆。

标准的单身汉住处因为太久没有人住，直到现在也还弥漫着一股陈旧的灰尘味。和拉基蒂奇同居之后莫德里奇在离家更近的地方找到了一处据点，似乎是想和过去的自己做个了断一般再也没有踏进这里。

钥匙藏在门口的花盆底下，花早已经枯萎了，莫德里奇打开门时因为扑面而来的尘埃打了个喷嚏。

他用了一整天的时间来把房间重新收拾出来，撤掉沙发和床上的遮盖的白布，擦拭干净家具上的灰尘；还把藏在各处的枪支弹药都搜出来，摆在客厅里仿佛一个小型军火库，莫德里奇坐在沙发上，挨个做清理保养。

莫德里奇想起他和拉基蒂奇的初遇，在超市里，那么俗套又巧合的一见钟情。也许也不是那样的巧合，莫德里奇最近一直在搜集诺坎普的资料，拉莫斯都笑着说之前和诺坎普抢地盘的时候要是你也这么上心就好了，他知道诺坎普是如何给旗下杀手派发任务的。

与伯纳乌直截了当的派遣方式不同，诺坎普花哨得如同IMF，只差说一段名著台词当暗号，他们相遇的时候诺坎普是用什么作为媒介来派发任务很容易就能打听到。莫德里奇什么都不怨，只怨当时的自己因为拉基蒂奇一张纯良的脸色迷心窍。

将枪支放回去之后莫德里奇才开始整理自己查到的资料，不得不说诺坎普为了隐藏拉基蒂奇着实费了一番功夫，如果不是有卡里索这条线索，莫德里奇可能到现在都查不到这位杀手先生到底是谁。那张印着兜帽下模糊的脸部线条的照片被莫德里奇贴在墙上，成了蛛网般情报分析的最中心。

如今回想起来，莫德里奇觉得他们的生活中有许多的漏洞，也许是爱情不仅蒙蔽了他们的双眼，也降低了他们的思考能力，竟然对彼此一点都没有起疑心，相信了那些千篇一律的加班出差的谎话。

这也应和了他们结婚时的誓言，我会永远信任他。

我承诺了我会信任你，却没有承诺过我不会对你撒谎。

刀锋破开寂静的空气，稳稳地扎进墙体，钉在中心目标的照片上。

 

拉基蒂奇回到家的时候，比他早到的莫德里奇已经坐在餐桌旁等着了，见到他时歉意地笑了笑，“抱歉Raketa，今天没有做晚饭，我点了披萨。”拉基蒂奇因为他脸上这个带着安抚性质的笑容皱起眉头，心里升起不好的预感。

“没关系。”他回答道，将外套挂好，想要从盘子里拿起莫德里奇分好的披萨，还没碰到就被自己的丈夫拍了手，“洗手。”莫德里奇正色道，拉基蒂奇早已习惯了他在某些时候的执着，但还是坚持在他的脸上吻了一下才走向一旁开放式厨房的洗手台。

莫德里奇舔掉手指上沾到的一点芝士，注视着拉基蒂奇的背影。他们之间这场无声的追逐游戏，此刻莫德里奇占有绝对的上风，他知道自己要面对的是谁，甚至十分清楚对方唯一的软肋在哪里，只要他想，拉基蒂奇到死都不会知道莫德里奇的真实身份。但这也是莫德里奇生命中第一次，并不因为主动权在自己手上而高兴。

“好吧，Lukita，你想要向我解释一下到底发生了什么吗？”拉基蒂奇在他面前坐下，没有在意他面前已经开始失温的披萨，只看着莫德里奇。

大他三岁的丈夫仿佛终于下定了决心，手指不安地抚摸着瓷盘边缘，开口道，“你还记得之前那个涉及到职业杀手的保险调查吗？”拉基蒂奇克制着不要让自己的心里波动表现在脸上，尽量平静地点点头。

“那个调查顺利地解决了，具体内容和结论我不太清楚。然后，”他抬起眼睛看了看拉基蒂奇，“最近有一件类似的保险调查，”他又停顿一下，最终还是把话说出来，“交到了我的手上。”

拉基蒂奇知道自己现在的脸色一定很难看，才会让莫德里奇忙不迭地说道，“我还没有开始正式的调查，不一定就真的是职业杀手做的，只是觉得两起调查有相似的地方。但是直觉告诉我……”他不需要再说下去。

“不能交给别人吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，他只差一步就能够离开诺坎普，从此让莫德里奇和自己都能与界限之外的生活断得彻底，没想到现在却要看着莫德里奇接触这类事。调查这种事情就像是清理碎玻璃，再小心翼翼，也还是可能会被划破手。

“最近大家都有调查要忙。”莫德里奇看着将焦躁写在脸上，全然忘记了失去冷静是杀手大忌的拉基蒂奇，想叹气说他傻，但转念一想，自己又能聪明到哪里去。

“放心吧伊万，我只是要查出来是不是真的他杀，不需要查到底是谁做的。”迈出第一步之后莫德里奇放松了许多，“就算背后有什么危险的事情，我也会躲得远远的。”他握住拉基蒂奇握成拳的手，感觉到对方在他的掌心下松开了力道。

“你保证？”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇与他对视，加重了语气，“我保证。”说完他站起身，“披萨都凉了，我去热一热。”拉基蒂奇沉默着点头，莫德里奇看着他凝重的神色，叹气道，“亲爱的，别这样，这是我分内的工作。”

拉基蒂奇知道莫德里奇决定的事不可能改变，最终也只能点头，“我相信你。”

你不该相信我。戒指碰在瓷盘上有短促的声音，莫德里奇若无其事地将披萨端回餐桌。

 

“莫德里奇前辈，你确定要这样做。”科瓦契奇刚从英国出差回来，还没来得及好好吃一顿海鲜饭，就被莫德里奇叫来了小公寓。公寓阴森的氛围让科瓦契奇手臂上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他已经很久没有来过这里了，自从莫德里奇结婚，这里就被废置了。科瓦契奇觉得此刻的公寓十分适合拍恐怖片或是凶杀案现场。

而莫德里奇要让他帮的忙更让科瓦契奇觉得匪夷所思，他甚至想要探探这位前辈的额头，看看是不是烧糊涂了才会提出让自己以他为目标的请求。“我知道你有退出伯纳乌的想法，但也不需要这种方式吧，你好好和他们谈一谈，拉莫斯会放你走的。而且万一被那位拉基蒂奇先生知道了，反倒会暴露你啊。”

莫德里奇听完他说的一大段话，挑挑眉毛，“怎么了，对自己的枪法没有自信？”科瓦契奇摸摸自己的后脑勺，当莫德里奇一脸严肃时他总有一种被气场压制的感觉，“那倒不是，但你也要告诉我原因吧，好端端的为什么让我对你开枪。”

“不是让你在我的脑门上来一枪，打偏就行了，但要让人知道目标是我。”莫德里奇解释道，科瓦契奇看上去更加摸不着头脑。余光看见墙上的照片，科瓦契奇仔细看了看墙上的线索，再看看莫德里奇，“为了引他出来？”

“嗯。”莫德里奇简短地回答道，科瓦契奇知道自己的克罗地亚前辈最近一直在找这个杀手，虽然很想继续问这种方式要怎么引出诺坎普的杀手，但对于莫德里奇的信任和此刻他的脸色让科瓦契奇将所有的疑问都咽进了肚子里。“那……具体怎么做？”

 

科瓦契奇将狙击枪架起的时候，还是满脑子的问号，他从瞄准镜里看见从咖啡馆里出来的莫德里奇，对方朝着他的方向看过来，似乎因为阳光刺眼，微微眯起眼睛，科瓦契奇在这一刻开枪，子弹让莫德里奇手里的纸杯炸开，子弹射入墙体，引起了一阵骚动。

莫德里奇也十分配合地因为冲击力和惊吓跌坐在地上，科瓦契奇知道自己任务完成，利落地收枪离开，剩下就是莫德里奇自己的事情了，科瓦契奇不知道他要做什么，但他知道莫德里奇从来不做没有把握的事情。

 

拉基蒂奇看见莫德里奇向询问当时情况的警察点头致意，警察离开后一个人站在那里，虽然神色惶然但并没有受伤，才觉得这一路过来几乎要冲出胸腔的心脏回归到了它原本的位置。他快步走过去，将惊魂未定的莫德里奇搂进怀里，“卢卡你怎么样？没事吧？”他一连声问道，莫德里奇的思考能力似乎都滞缓了，好一会才点点头。

“我没事。”他动一动自己的手指，似乎还能感觉到子弹的气流贴近自己的感觉，“没有打中我，也没有伤到别人。”拉基蒂奇看着他空洞的眼神，只能更用力地将他搂在怀里，以身体相拥的温暖和落在皮肤上的亲吻来安抚他。

“都过去了，没事了。”拉基蒂奇说道，抚摸着他的发丝与依旧带着些微颤抖的身体，“我们都请几天假，出去散散心好不好？”莫德里奇没有说话，只是亲吻了拉基蒂奇的唇角，将脸埋进他的颈窝。

拉基蒂奇知道莫德里奇一定是查到了什么，才会引来子弹，他现在无暇去思考其他，更不可能去逼问莫德里奇，只庆幸对方失手了，没有真正伤到莫德里奇。他什么都可以承受，但不能够承受失去他怀里这个人。

拉基蒂奇将吻落在莫德里奇冰凉的额头上，决定在更多的事情发生之前亲手解决这件事，他早就该这样做了。

回到家之后拉基蒂奇哄着对方吃了些东西，莫德里奇快速地冲了个澡，便躺上床将自己裹紧被子里，似乎是要寻求一些安全感。拉基蒂奇躺在他身侧，说着他们可以去哪里度假分散他的注意力，身体和神经在紧绷之后的松懈让莫德里奇很快便进到梦乡，拉基蒂奇亲吻他的手背，悄声去到客厅。

莫德里奇有将调查时重要的线索记在手机备忘录里的习惯，用的是一种他自己编的暗语，拉基蒂奇学会之后用来写送给对方礼物时里面的贺卡或是平时当作小惊喜的卡片，只有彼此才懂的语言成了一种独一无二的情趣。

他们如此信任对方，连手机的指纹解锁都录了一个对方的指纹，用的是戴着戒指的右手无名指指纹。拉基蒂奇压下心里的负罪感，解锁莫德里奇的手机，翻阅他的备忘录，从这件调查案庞杂的线索里找到了加粗的一个地址。

拉基蒂奇看了一眼紧闭的卧室门，从墙上画框后的暗格取出自己藏在里面的枪支和针筒，决定先去这个地址看一看。

被刻意放轻的关门声响起时，莫德里奇在床上睁开眼睛，茫然与惧色早已消失在他的眼底。对于计划走到这一步，莫德里奇唯一感到可惜的是，也许他们没有机会去度假了，他其实也期待一次旅行很久了。

 

拉基蒂奇撬开房门，悄声进到客厅，房中是一片死寂，拉基蒂奇没有开灯，靠着窗外落进来的月光和霓虹灯色辨识着里面的布置。远处的灯光照进来，蝴蝶刀刃猝然的反光在昏暗的客厅里极为明显，拉基蒂奇看到了它钉着的那张照片，那上面是他自己。

这是一个圈套。他猛地意识到，这个想法在脑子里炸开的同时，他的身后传来蝴蝶刀转动时清脆利落的金属声。

拉基蒂奇迅速转身，枪口指向声音的来源。

“Rakata。”拉基蒂奇清晰地感觉到自己的心跳停跳了一拍。

黑暗中的轮廓走到光下，拉基蒂奇看清了对方的脸，心底里下意识的否定此刻也失去了所有的说服力。莫德里奇没有再转动他的蝴蝶刀，停留在刀柄在手，刀尖朝下的状态。“Raketa。”他再次唤道，拉基蒂奇早已垂下了枪口。

 

“真好，我再也不需要欺骗你了。”莫德里奇笑着说道。


	8. 打架上床和好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级难看的动作戏和超级难吃的肉。  
> 请慎入！！！！  
> 没有校对，有bug请包容，感恩。

拉基蒂奇一直到坐进车里，都还没回过神，莫德里奇在说完那句话之后再也没开口，似乎是想留足时间让拉基蒂奇慢慢消化这件事。他看见拉基蒂奇可以用失魂落魄来形容的脸，心脏被矛盾的情绪撕扯，他因为自己报复成功而高兴，却又见不得拉基蒂奇这个样子。  
莫德里奇一步步设下陷阱，引着拉基蒂奇来见自己，但他清楚地知道当自己出现在拉基蒂奇面前那一刻起，事情的发展就开始脱离控制了，七年以来他都以普通人的角度去思考拉基蒂奇，从没想过当对方也是杀手身份时他们之间的相处会是什么样子。  
更何况现在他们的任务是杀死对方。  
“枪击是你安排的。”莫德里奇打开门，他的丈夫终于开口说话，莫德里奇侧过身，不让自己的后背完全暴露在对方身前，“嗯，要对付你这样的杀手，最好的办法就是让你的注意力都在我身上。”银制装饰品上拉基蒂奇被扭曲成弧度的脆弱表情一闪而过，莫德里奇迫使自己移开视线。  
“你原本可以杀了我。”拉基蒂奇平静地说道，理清了前因后果，他知道自己之前陷入了一个多么危险的境地，只要当时莫德里奇想，自己连怎么死的都不知道。  
莫德里奇因为他的话回过身，刚刚才开始流动的空气又一次陷入死寂，莫德里奇盯着他看了许久，试图辨别他说这句话是出于真心还是假意，拉基蒂奇是一派的坦然，莫德里奇最终叹了口气，走上前，“伊万，在你心里我就是这种人吗。”  
“我以为我很了解你，但今天才发现我根本对你一无所知。”莫德里奇一口闷气憋在胸腔，这句话他可以甩回到拉基蒂奇脸上，“你至少明白一件事。”他走得更近，拉基蒂奇下意识地绷紧身体，“最重要的事往往最难启齿。”  
职业杀手敏锐的第六感让拉基蒂奇截住了莫德里奇的动作，他握住莫德里奇有些纤弱的手腕，力道之大让莫德里奇不得不松开了不知何时握在掌心的手枪。枪械还未落地，莫德里奇已经一脚踢开拉基蒂奇，拉开了两人之间的距离。  
“别忘了伊万，”利用沙发当做掩体的莫德里奇朗声道，“我现在是你的任务目标。”他从沙发背后的暗格里取出藏着的枪械，子弹上膛的声音在客厅里格外清晰。  
反正最后也一定会是一片狼藉，拉基蒂奇索性也不再心疼家具，利落地掀翻餐桌挡在自己身前。拉基蒂奇自认为人生还算得上顺风顺水，可偏偏命运就是要捉弄人一下，他是为了莫德里奇才接下这个任务的，但偏偏任务目标也就是那个他心心念念要保护的人。  
此刻拉基蒂奇也明白了当初自己提出按照各自喜好挑选家具时为什么莫德里奇答应得这么爽快，不这样做他们怎么把家里装成一个小型军火库还不被对方发觉。  
“我猜今天去的那个地方就是你以前的家。”子弹的硝烟味充斥着整个客厅，拉基蒂奇许久没有遇到棋逢对手的人，肾上腺素在第一声枪响的时候就开始狂飙，与自己对峙的人是相处七年的丈夫，这个认知更让拉基蒂奇兴奋起来。“你如果选择在那里动手，我就没有一点胜算。”  
“我知道。”莫德里奇的声音渐渐远离，脚底却轻缓得一点声响都没有，“但那样就一点乐趣都没有了。”拉基蒂奇小心地循着声音过去，猜想莫德里奇会藏在储物室还是卧室，“而且不这样做，我怎么会知道你藏了多少东西在家里。”拉基蒂奇猛地偏过头，让自己完全掩藏在墙体之后，子弹随后而至，迸出呛鼻的墙灰，碎渣沥沥地落了一地。  
“彼此彼此。”拉基蒂奇换了一个弹夹，扫过的子弹让莫德里奇不敢抬头，“我也是第一次知道沙发里除了安全套和润滑剂还放了其他东西，你都不担心走火吗亲爱的。”  
我倒是不担心走火，莫德里奇腹诽道，“既然如此，你就不会想知道我在卧室里放了什么了。”相对封闭的室内火拼对于莫德里奇来说并不占优势，他喜欢高处狙击，或是近身格斗，要论用枪他比不过拉基蒂奇，近身他也不见得能赢，最有优势的狙击倒是能用，两堵墙对于床底那把巴雷特来说完全不算什么，但见鬼的他又不是真想弄死拉基蒂奇。  
敲门声让两人从紧张的对峙中回过神，莫德里奇从掩体后站起来，与拉基蒂奇在持续不断的敲门声中对视一眼。  
开门时两人已经又是一副模范夫夫的样子，拉基蒂奇顺手搂住开门后退后一步的莫德里奇，一脸无辜地看着隔壁公寓的邻居。“抱歉，我们听见你们这里动静有点大，出什么事了吗？”话音刚落两人就十分一致地摇头，“什么事都没有。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇的笑容里带着几分羞涩，像是试图解释又被自己的羞耻心所困，“我们……玩得有点过火。”最终他说道，拉基蒂奇顺畅地接话，“抱歉打扰到你们，我们会注意的。”说着还不忘把莫德里奇往自己怀里带了带。  
邻居并没有完全相信他们的说辞，但这个解释也让他不知道还能再说点什么，只好讪讪离去。“我们在邻居心里的形象完了。”莫德里奇评价道，脸上的笑意飞快地褪去，倒是和拉基蒂奇很有默契，都没有再动枪，匕首和蝴蝶刀相碰声音清脆。  
“我们也可以处理掉他。”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩说道，“处理尸体太麻烦了。”莫德里奇说道，他喜欢玩狙击的原因之一就是不用处理尸体，动完手就能离开。“而且他死了，头号嫌疑人就是我们。”  
“那如果我死了，”蝴蝶刀抵上拉基蒂奇喉间的同时，针尖几乎已经刺入莫德里奇颈间的皮肤，“头号嫌疑人不就是你。”莫德里奇抿着唇没有回答，他不喜欢僵持的局面，但眼下的形式谁也占不到便宜。  
“谁都可以，为什么偏偏是你呢？”莫德里奇也想问这句话，从他在瞄准镜里看见和卡里索见面的人是拉基蒂奇时就想问，他最珍重的平凡生活，最终也不过是互相欺骗的幌子。“这句话你该问问七年前的自己。”他回答道，其实按照伯纳乌和诺坎普的关系，他们对上是早晚的事情，只是杀死一个素不相识的人，可比如今这样容易多了。  
“再选一次，我也还是会这样做。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇能够感觉到针尖的退去，拉基蒂奇张开双臂，以全然不设防的姿态丢下手里的针筒，“结婚那天起，我的命就是你的了。如果你想要我的命，那就拿去。”  
莫德里奇早就不是杀人前还要深呼吸一下的新人杀手，却发现此刻的自己手止不住的颤抖，拉基蒂奇那双浸在深情里的灰绿色眼睛让他想哭，又让他想逃。最终他也垂下拿蝴蝶刀的手，另一只手拽下拉基蒂奇的领口，咬上他的嘴唇。  
热情被点燃就是一瞬间的事情，拉基蒂奇任由对方掌握主动权，唇舌交缠间尝到了腥甜的铁锈味。  
在他们的前戏里，再急切也不会像现在这样，仿佛还没有从刚才的打斗中脱离出来，比起接吻更像是另一场格斗，暂时消退的肾上腺素又一次冲破临界值，拉基蒂奇半推半抱着莫德里奇，将对方推到在他们千疮百孔的沙发上。  
“我想要你，就现在。”  
他的丈夫露出一个笑容，“这算不算我们今晚达成的第一共识？”他说道，并不在意拉基蒂奇是否回答，蝴蝶刀魔术般出现在他的指间，莫德里奇此刻表现出了身为狙击手极好的耐心，他慢条斯理地用蝴蝶刀的刀尖挑开拉基蒂奇衬衫的每一颗扣子。  
拉基蒂奇的手探到他的身下，解开莫德里奇裤头的纽扣，手掌在胯骨处来回抚摸，扣子被挑开一颗，就往深处移动些许，等到莫德里奇让他的衬衫完全敞开，他的手指也在莫德里奇的臀瓣上弹出无声的音符。  
“伯纳乌身价最高的杀手，最擅长的武器就是用来做这种事的？”拉基蒂奇说道，他舔舐着莫德里奇的颈侧，在皮肤上留下一个个印记。莫德里奇按下喉间不稳的气息，丝毫不表现出自己在拉基蒂奇掌控之下的样子，“都说诺坎普的人善于用枪。”刀背从拉基蒂奇的胸口往下滑，力道重一分会刺破皮肤，轻一分又没什么感觉，只有刚刚好，才会让冰凉的金属带给皮肤刺激感，又提醒拉基蒂奇自己到底是谁。“今天也让我好好见识一下。”刀尖停在拉基蒂奇胯下，莫德里奇意有所指。  
拉基蒂奇的速度太快，莫德里奇反应过来时，对方已经握着他的手腕禁锢在头顶上，力量的差距在此时显露。“太危险的东西，小心伤到自己。”莫德里奇眼神带着挑衅，像是为了证明什么，将蝴蝶刀丢到自己触碰不到的地方。  
杀手的耐心总归有限，拉基蒂奇连着底裤一起扯下莫德里奇的裤子，暴露在冰凉的空气里让莫德里奇瑟缩了一下，拉基蒂奇的掌心却是火热的，手掌游刃有余地从臀瓣上游走到大腿上，抚摸着大腿内侧细嫩而敏感的皮肤。  
他们认识七年了，拉基蒂奇太了解那些他们一起开发出来的敏感点；腿间的触碰让莫德里奇下意识收紧了腿，拉基蒂奇温热的气息落在他的胸前，乳尖被拉基蒂奇含在嘴里拨弄时莫德里奇终于忍耐不住，漏出一声喘息。  
他的手臂圈上拉基蒂奇的肩膀，借以此支撑自己因为敏感点被不断挑弄而软下来的身体，但骨子里的好胜心又不允许莫德里奇此刻完全在拉基蒂奇的掌控之下，他空出一只手，在拉基蒂奇裸露的皮肤上打转，一路往下，褪下对方的外裤。  
硬挺的阴茎撑起了底裤的弧度，莫德里奇隔着布料抚摸它，直到听到拉基蒂奇加重的呼吸，才拉下他的底裤，抚弄着他的阴茎。  
拉基蒂奇似乎终于玩够了，伸手去拿地上那瓶打斗中从抽屉里落出来的润滑剂。“放松，卢卡。”他习惯性地提醒道，沾了润滑剂的手指试探性地在穴口处抚摸，“你的废话还是那么多。”莫德里奇不耐烦地说道，拉基蒂奇惩罚性地在他的乳粒上咬了一下，没用上什么力道，但被刺激得敏感的乳头传来的轻微痛感还是让莫德里奇发出“嘶”的一声。  
拉基蒂奇很快伸进去一根手指，他们有段时间没做了，莫德里奇的后穴紧紧绞着他的手指，拉基蒂奇开拓得艰难。他缓慢地旋转自己的手指，另一只手抚弄着莫德里奇勃起的性器，嘴唇胡乱亲吻着莫德里奇的侧脸。  
手指终于找到那个地方，莫德里奇毫无预兆地呻吟一声，腰肢完全软下去，陷在沙发里。拉基蒂奇心领神会，专心地伺弄那一点，前后两处的快感让莫德里奇很快射出来，浊液落在拉基蒂奇的腹肌上，顺着皮肤的肌理滑落在下方的耻毛上。  
情潮与快感让莫德里奇全身都呈现出好看的浅粉色，拉基蒂奇又添了一根手指，觉得此时的莫德里奇像是成熟得饱满的蜜桃，丰盈的果肉随时可能从果皮之下迸出，是汁水四溢的清甜味道。  
对于开拓穴口的前戏感到不耐烦的通常是莫德里奇，他在地毯上捡了一个安全套，撕开后给拉基蒂奇套上，“可以了，进来吧。”穴口已经可以容纳三根手指，拉基蒂奇抽出自己的手指，牵动到莫德里奇的敏感点，让他轻呼一声。  
被拉基蒂奇拍了屁股之后莫德里奇很顺从地翻身，背对他躺下，拉基蒂奇在他的腰窝上亲了一下，才扶着他的腰肢慢慢操进去。  
即便已经做过扩张，但要完全容纳拉基蒂奇的阴茎还是有些困难，拉基蒂奇的胸口贴上莫德里奇的后背，亲吻他的后颈，手掌绕到身前，抚弄着莫德里奇的阴茎。“Lukita。”染上情欲的音色变得低沉，拉基蒂奇浅浅地抽动着，亲吻莫德里奇的耳垂。  
莫德里奇逐渐放松下来，不断被顶到的敏感点让快感从尾椎骨的最后一节一阵阵往上蔓延，润滑剂在动作中被带出他的后穴，让他的穴口处湿了一片。拉基蒂奇知道他已经放松下来了，加大了挺动的力道，皮肉的碰撞让莫德里奇的臀搬呈现出羞人的红色，润滑剂滑落到他的会阴处，又因为承受不住力道最终滴落在沙发上。  
男人心底总是有征服欲的，拉基蒂奇一向将它们藏得很好；此刻映入眼帘的除了因为身后的撞击不断向前耸动却又逃脱不掉的莫德里奇，还有他们一片狼藉的家，自己身下的人是一个势均力敌的杀手，这个认知让拉基蒂奇想疼他，却更想让他疼。  
莫德里奇只觉得自己的神智都被拉基蒂奇的动作搞得支离破碎，拉基蒂奇对他说叫出来卢卡，我想听，他便顺从地松开牙关，让那些令人面红耳赤的喘息和呻吟一声声地冒出来。拉基蒂奇次次撞上他的敏感点，顺着血管在四肢百骸窜动的快感让生理性的泪水滚落。  
“伊万，我想看着你的脸。”他说道，拉基蒂奇抽出自己的阴茎，让莫德里奇翻身过来面对自己，在莫德里奇勾住他脖子接吻时将阴茎一寸寸操进后穴，莫德里奇分开腿圈住他的腰，用舌尖勾勒拉基蒂奇的唇线之后说我爱你。  
拉基蒂奇将头埋在莫德里奇颈间，他们在做最亲密的事，也终于坦诚了彼此最大的秘密，这让拉基蒂奇觉得满足。  
从莫德里奇颤动的身体他知道对方高潮将至，拉基蒂奇拉过对方的手，将手指滑进对方的指缝，成了十指相扣的姿态。“我爱你。”他贴着莫德里奇的耳廓说道，高潮带来席卷全身的快感，莫德里奇一口咬在他的肩上，不断收紧的后穴让拉基蒂奇加快了抽插速度，射出来的同时莫德里奇在他的后背上留下不明显的抓痕。  
拉基蒂奇从他的身体里退出来，取下安全套打结后丢在一边，莫德里奇用力眨眨眼，让自己从快感和失神中清醒过来，“我是不是弄疼你了？”拉基蒂奇问道，看着莫德里奇身上被自己留下的各种痕迹。  
“有点。”莫德里奇说道，拉着拉基蒂奇躺下，两个男人都躺在沙发上有些勉强，莫德里奇几乎是完全缩在拉基蒂奇怀里，两人的腿交缠在一起。“这次的事情我很抱歉，我从来没想过要骗你。”  
“你在骗我，我也在骗你，我们扯平了。”莫德里奇说道，嘴唇贴着拉基蒂奇的皮肤勾起弧度，早知道打一架来一发就能解决这件事，他才懒得做那些铺垫。  
拉基蒂奇吻上来的时候莫德里奇又否定了之前的想法，只来一发可能不太够。他推开拉基蒂奇，让对方完全躺在沙发上，自己骑上去坐在他的身上，小腿贴着拉基蒂奇的胯骨，湿漉漉的臀缝磨蹭着对方还未完全勃起的阴茎。  
“我还想要。”莫德里奇说道，反正一时半会也睡不着，这么好的夜晚时光不能浪费。


	9. 重回自由身

[9]

他们终于把满目疮痍的房间勉强收拾干净之后，莫德里奇已经累得连手指都懒得抬一下，他开始觉得伊万是对的，他们真的应该在自己那间小公寓动手，这样还不用收拾。拉基蒂奇收集好最后一颗弹壳，在莫德里奇身边坐下。  
他们的沙发布套也被拆下来了，上面染上了几种液体，不得不丢进洗衣机。至于被火药灼出洞的窗帘，莫德里奇准备直接丢掉。  
“以后要是我们再要打架，记得提醒我后果。”莫德里奇说道，这比他们的年末大扫除累多了，至少大扫除不需要把嵌在墙里的弹壳给挖出来。“也挺好的，我们还可以把房子重新装修一下。”拉基蒂奇说道，给他们订了外卖披萨。  
“这个破坏程度都可以直接换房子了。”莫德里奇按按自己的额角，拉基蒂奇刚想说什么，却被莫德里奇打断，“有句话我一直没有告诉你。”拉基蒂奇原本想以开玩笑的语气说现在你说什么我都不会感到惊讶，但莫德里奇沉静的侧脸让他没有再开口。  
“对不起。”说完这句话，莫德里奇原本注视着地面的目光才重新移向拉基蒂奇的脸，“对于我欺骗你的这一切。”  
“你自己也说过，我们已经扯平了。”拉基蒂奇牵过他的手，拇指摩挲着他的手背，“以我们的身份，原本可能会有更糟的结果，现在已经很好了。”莫德里奇嗤笑一声，“比我们杀死对方更糟？”  
拉基蒂奇加重了些力道握着他的手，“我们可能根本不会遇见，这才是最糟糕的。”和你在一起其实是一件很辛苦的事情，曾经要顾及着自己的杀手身份，小心翼翼维持着生活的平衡和谎言，后来发现其实你也是杀手，多年的枕边人其实也是任务目标，即便是和好了也还要考虑身后两个组织的问题。  
但我也知道，没有什么会比不能和你在一起更加痛苦。  
莫德里奇靠上身后的沙发，闭着眼睛笑了笑，“我差点就要忘记你有多会说话了。”拉基蒂奇调整了一下姿势，用手臂圈住他，“现在想起来也不算晚。”  
“说起来，卢卡你也太心狠了，一排子弹扫过来，我差点就没躲过去。”莫德里奇睁开眼睛，“拉基蒂奇你看清楚好不好，子弹都是冲着墙去的，碰到你了吗。”因为欢爱和大扫除而累得酸软的腰肢让他刚撑起身体就又靠回沙发。“我要是真想杀了你早就用床底下的巴雷特了，或者在某个你毫不知情的晚上。”  
“你居然在我们睡的床下面放了把巴雷特？”莫德里奇小小地嗯了一声作为回答，“还有我的车的后备箱。”他像是感叹般说道，“塞尔吉奥是很大方的老板。”他竖起食指贴在拉基蒂奇的唇上，“在你说下一句话之前，亲爱的，先想想你在家里放了多少东西。”  
拉基蒂奇说道，“好吧，在这一点上我们也扯平了。”莫德里奇又补充道，“而且我不会移走它们。”他是刀口舔血的杀手，需要一点安全感。“真巧，我也不会。”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩说道。  
七年的时间已经证明了作为普通人的他们能够好好生活，现在他们可以证明身为杀手的那部分也完美契合。  
接下来的时间他们一边吃披萨一边分享这些年的经历，认识自己丈夫新的一面就好像重新走过爱上他的路。他们一定不会经历七年之痒，莫德里奇对此十分肯定，他们的婚姻生活充满了新鲜感和刺激。  
“所以，我们认识的时候你已经在诺坎普了。”莫德里奇拈起落在外卖盒上的火腿放进嘴里，“那皮斯胡安和你又是什么关系？”拉基蒂奇和其他隶属诺坎普的杀手不太一样，他也会用枪，但那不是他的第一选项。  
“是皮斯胡安把我带上了这条路。”拉基蒂奇言简意赅地说明道，“而且相比枪械，用药要快捷多了。”莫德里奇对此不置可否，用药还需要近身，这也是一重麻烦。“诺坎普这么宽容吗。”他说道，像拉基蒂奇这种惦记着前组织还一路成了高层的杀手可不多见。  
“只要我能完成委托，帮助诺坎普做好我该做的事情，用什么方式并不重要。”他又补充道，“而且我和皮斯胡安早就没有联系了。”莫德里奇对这句话挑起了眉毛，“你知道我之所以找到你就是因为你和卡里索见面吧。”  
“卡里索是旧相识，我们偶尔会见见面，但从来都不会谈论关于皮斯胡安和诺坎普的事情。”莫德里奇本能地觉得拉基蒂奇和卡里索在认识自己之前的小半辈子里有故事，但距离他们和好不到二十四小时，现在并不是一个刨根问底的好时候。  
“而且自从我们结婚，他就不太愿意过来了，他说我每次开口都说你的事情，让他听得很烦。”这句话在某种意义上安抚了莫德里奇的情绪，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要吃那不知道多少年前的醋。  
他们的经历太过于丰富，一直到躺在床上，还依旧在交流，“我总觉得我们应该遇见过，”莫德里奇说道，卧室没有受到多少他们互殴的波及，床还是那样的温暖舒心，“西班牙就这么大。”话是这么说，但他一时也想不起来到底是哪一次任务遇见的人可能是拉基蒂奇。  
“我还记得有一次我接到委托，去暗杀一个军火商。”莫德里奇回忆道，“可是我还没有动手，他就已经倒下了，有人抢在我之前下手。”莫德里奇的语气里带着遗憾，“本来是想把那个人也做掉的，但他跑得太快了。”  
拉基蒂奇沉默不语，好一会才开口道，“原来那次放冷枪的是你。”两人对视了几秒，最后还是莫德里奇打破了沉默，“看，我们之前还是有交集的。”拉基蒂奇从莫德里奇脸上偷走一个吻，“那个时候距离我们相遇还有半年。”

弗尔萨利科在看到拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇走进来的时候就知道他们和好了，至于他们是来宣扬自己的幸福生活还是来兴师问罪，那就说不准了。保险起见，弗尔萨利科决定在旁边装透明，惹谁他也不想惹到这两个人。  
但这种明哲保身的认知显然不在洛夫伦的人生信条里，他仔细打量了走过来坐下的两人，舒了口气，“还以为你们知道了彼此的身份肯定会把场面弄得很难看，但现在看起来还好。”莫德里奇接过他递来的杯子，说道，“那你该去看看我们的家是什么样子。”  
“德扬，你从一开始就知道我们的身份，为什么不说？”拉基蒂奇直接切入正题，弗尔萨利科立刻明白他们还是过来兴师问罪的，他思索着要不撒个谎先逃离现场。“说得好像你们给了我这个机会。”洛夫伦翻了个白眼，“也不知道是谁反问的建筑设计师和保险调查员不能在一起。”  
被点名的人却绽开了一个笑容，对身边的拉基蒂奇说道，“Raketa你知道吗，我还是觉得狙击是杀手最快捷有效的方法，对方都不会知道自己到底是惹了谁，或者做了什么事，死的时候都还是无知的。”  
拉基蒂奇心领神会地接话，“但我觉得用毒更方便，没有痕迹，也容易伪装。”莫德里奇的手指在杯沿打转，“可是总要处理尸体啊，有尸体就等于留下了证据。”  
“可以用酸，能把一切都溶解掉，根本查不出来。”莫德里奇仿佛恍然大悟，“对，还有这个方法，但要切碎之后在放进去对吗。”他完全不去看面前的洛夫伦，只专心地和拉基蒂奇讨论，后者点点头，“没错，切得越碎越好。”  
“够了够了。”洛夫伦制止道，“我到底是做了什么错事才招惹到你们。”他对着两位同乡重重叹了口气，“听着，当时告诉你们真相一点好处也没有，你们可能立刻就会做出什么后悔的事情，这种事情外人是没办法帮忙的，只能自己去发现。”他摊开手，“而且你们现在看起来感情稳定也没有缺胳膊少腿，到底在这里不满什么。”  
“只是想到最好的朋友之一瞒着我们这么重要的事情有点伤心而已。”莫德里奇摇晃着杯子说道，话锋一转，“但想想七年来你和西梅一直不说也挺辛苦的。”弗尔萨利科在这个时候十分适时地上前，给两人续上酒，一脸真诚，“我们真的很难选择，卢卡。现在看见你们能够好好的，我们也很开心。”  
“那么你们准备怎么给伯纳乌和诺坎普说这件事？”洛夫伦问道，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇对视一眼，“实话实说吧，反正也到了该退出的时候。”

“我不同意！”拉莫斯坚决的声音彻底打破房间里表面上的平静氛围。拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇坐在远离风暴中心的角落，觉得此刻伯纳乌和诺坎普高层聚在一起讨论他们的事情的场面像极了见家长。  
“Sese，”莫德里奇开口道，“当初我和伊万在一起的时候你就说过会尊重我的选择。”拉莫斯冷哼了一声，“那个时候你可没说你爱上的是诺坎普的人，还要为了他退出伯纳乌。”莫德里奇有些头疼，他还是把这件事想得太简单了。  
“这个世界上最没有资格说爱上敌对组织成员是错误的人就是你。”长桌对面的皮克慢悠悠地说道，“当初也不知道是谁追南多闹得整个西班牙黑道都沸沸扬扬，卡尔德隆的老头子们差点集体心脏病发作。”  
“闭嘴，我和南多的事情用不着你操心。”拉莫斯像是被触到逆鳞，看上去随时会揍皮克。“你该收敛一下自己的脾气了塞尔吉奥。”皮克似乎还嫌火烧得不够旺，继续说道，“不然为什么费尔南多宁愿去了日本去香港到处跑，就是不愿意回马德里。”  
拉莫斯冷笑道，“你还是先顾好自己吧杰拉德，塞斯克好像是去法国了吧，在英国的时候一个荷兰人就让你焦头烂额，现在又怎么办，法国可有的是浪漫嘴甜的男人。”  
眼看着这次的对话要被两人带入私人恩怨的无休止争论里，梅西用指节敲了敲桌子，“先生们，今天的重点是伊万和卢卡。”他正色道，“诺坎普的意思是，既然伊万想要退出，那么我们尊重他的意见。而且对于伯纳乌来说，这也算是好事不是吗？”  
两个高层一起退出，双方都不输不赢，要说拉莫斯不爽的点在哪里，大概就是怎么短短几天的时间里自己手下最优秀的杀手就要因为对面的家伙离开。  
“命运和爱情，最让人摸不透的东西。”本泽马在旁边开口道，缓和了房间内的气氛，他看向莫德里奇，“我当初祝福你的时候，可没想到会有现在这个场面。”莫德里奇弯了弯嘴角，“我自己也没想到。”  
其实他们完全可以各自去解决这件事，但伯纳乌和诺坎普虽然关系不好，却也不算疏远，与其这之后两边起争执，还不如直接把人叫到一起把话说清楚。  
在协商之后，双方boss都同意了自己成员的退出，条件是两人不能接手和组织利益相违背的委托。拉莫斯的原话是，接私活可以，但你们不准联手抢生意。

“自由之后感觉怪怪的。”莫德里奇说道，已经知道结果的事情，也并不觉得有多欣喜。“但即便如此，我也并不为这个决定感到后悔。”无论未来会发生什么，至少现在他和拉基蒂奇都可以享受脱离组织后作为普通人的生活。  
“德扬和西梅邀请我们去酒吧，说是要拿出珍藏来庆祝我们恢复自由身。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇扣好安全带，看着他发动汽车，“是吗，那就一定不能错过了。”  
爱情最能推动人前进的地方就在于，你会觉得和身边这个人在一起，能够做成所有的事情。


	10. 结束是新的开始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有逻辑可以的剧情。  
> 请不要深究。  
> 一切都只为剧情需要而服务。  
> 终于完结了我好开心。

[10]

 

“我猜你穿成这样不会是为了和我约会。”莫德里奇看着正在整理双肩竖把式枪套的拉基蒂奇说道，拿过一旁的西装外套帮他穿上。“诺坎普有点事情，我去帮个忙。”莫德里奇毕竟是在伯纳乌很多年，提到诺坎普本能就没有什么好脸色。

“说好的我们一起退出呢？”他说道，偏着头躲开拉基蒂奇的亲吻。比起对于拉基蒂奇再参与到诺坎普的事情里的生气，对莫德里奇来说还是看到他想道歉却又不知道从哪里开口的窘迫感更为有趣。

“你要允许我偶尔的手痒。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，莫德里奇丢给他一个白眼，伸手替他整理衣服，“而且对方你肯定也听说过，Amapola，没做过什么好事情。”Amapola基本可以代表整个西班牙黑道的下限，所有能想到的违法事情他们都做，莫德里奇也有所耳闻，他自觉也不是什么高贵的人，但毒品和未成年的事情他和伯纳乌都没有碰过。

“所以我只能一个人吃晚饭了。”莫德里奇似是叹息地说了一声，思考着什么时候也给自己找点事情做。这次莫德里奇没有躲开，拉基蒂奇飞快地在他侧脸上点了一下，“抱歉Lukita，我会补偿你的。”

莫德里奇还继续做着那份保险调查员的工作，只是不再经手意外死亡的调查，而是专心帮助投保人找寻失物。他看着照片里那幅丢失的莫奈，艺术品并不是他十分爱好的领域，但报酬总是很可观。

也许他们可以计划一下之前说过的旅行，合上电脑的时候莫德里奇想着，又或许在西班牙待了这么久，可以回家看看。外面的天色已经暗沉下来，莫德里奇依旧没有等到他期待的门锁转动的声音，他也不想回卧室，直接躺在沙发上，看着已经被重新粉刷的天花板心中开始有不好的预感。

响起的手机铃声让莫德里奇猛地起身，来电显示号码未知，电波那边的人带着几分德国口音，莫德里奇记得他是谁，但现在明显不是寒暄的时候，他一边听特尔施特根介绍情况，一边急切地朝门口走去。

即便德国人已经再三保证了拉基蒂奇没有生命危险，莫德里奇还是一路超速闯红灯赶到了医院。空气里弥漫着令人皱眉的消毒水味道，有人引着他一路畅通地走到病房前，隔着墙上的玻璃能看到病床上呼吸平稳的拉基蒂奇。

这是诺坎普旗下的医院，并没有普通人印象中来来往往的忙碌，整条走廊都极其安静，也不见诺坎普的其他人，只有梅西站在病房前，以歉意的目光看着躺着的拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇几乎是跑到了病房前，看到拉基蒂奇才觉得一路过来悬着的心脏回归到了它原本的位置，只是仍然止不住地狂跳，让他不得不站在原地喘气来调整呼吸平稳心跳。“对方为了逃走用了枪榴弹，我们谁也没料到，伊万虽然躲在了掩体后面但还是被冲击力伤到了。医生说他没有生命危险，能够完全恢复。”

梅西还想再说点什么，但莫德里奇已经没有兴趣继续听下去，他的动作极快，也全然忘记了自己现在是在诺坎普的地盘上，径直将梅西按在被粉刷得雪白的墙壁上，蝴蝶刀被他反握在手里，刀尖抵在对方的喉咙上。

“我们认识了七年，他从来没有因为受伤而被我发现身份，一次都没有。但他刚退出诺坎普，就因为帮你们忙而躺在病床上，你不觉得这有点巧合吗，里奥.梅西先生。”莫德里奇冷声说道，几步之外因为麻醉药还在沉睡的拉基蒂奇刺激到了他的底线。

“我知道你现在不会相信我，但伊万是我看重的朋友，也曾是诺坎普的核心之一。”即便是知道两人的关系，莫德里奇眼中爆发的杀意还是让梅西心惊，脸上并没有袒露任何情绪，继续说道，“他选择为了你退出，我尊重他的决定，无论是我还是诺坎普都绝对不会动他，我们还不至于做过河拆桥的事情。”

莫德里奇看了他许久，最终还是松开对他的桎梏，收起了掌心的蝴蝶刀。他和拉基蒂奇现在只隔了一道门，莫德里奇却发现自己的手在发抖，甚至没有勇气去到拉基蒂奇身边，他第一次看见这样虚弱的拉基蒂奇，一种前所未有的恐惧和愤怒摄住他的心神。

“我向你保证，诺坎普一定会让他们付出代价。”莫德里奇对这句话恍若未闻，站在那里几秒钟后转身朝外面走去，“不需要，你们之间有什么过节我不在乎，现在这是私人恩怨。”梅西对他的潜台词心领神会，“我会把地址发给你。”

莫德里奇快步走向自己的车，却又觉得不放心，拨通了洛夫伦的电话。对方的声音比起不耐烦更多的疑惑，“卢卡？”洛夫伦再次确定手机上显示的时间，“出什么事了？”没有大事这位朋友是一定不会在大晚上打电话吵醒自己，弗尔萨利科迷迷糊糊地转醒，问他怎么了，洛夫伦竖起手指示意他噤声。

“伊万受伤了。”莫德里奇简洁明了地说道，“他现在在医院里。”洛夫伦和弗尔萨利科彻底清醒过来，“伊万没事吧？”弗尔萨利科抢先问道，“没有生命危险，但我不放心他在诺坎普的医院里，也不能把伯纳乌牵扯进来。”

“我去医院守着他。”莫德里奇因为他这句话翘起嘴角，但那丝笑意转瞬即逝，“谢谢。”弗尔萨利科在旁边高声表达自己的不满，“我也要去陪伊万！”莫德里奇听见洛夫伦在那边说你就不要跟着添乱了，知道他是想到了弗尔萨利科的卡尔德隆背景。“没关系，让西梅也一起来吧。”他说道，解锁汽车打开后备箱。

“那你呢卢卡。”弗尔萨利科抢过电话问道，“我有点事情要做。”在弗尔萨利科说完一切小心之后莫德里奇便挂断了电话，拿出一直被自己放在后备箱最深处的黑色袋子，手里沉甸甸的重量曾经能够给莫德里奇安全感。

莫德里奇坐在驾驶位上检查手里巴雷特的状态，在拉基蒂奇出差的时候他会保养一下这把重型狙击，但用到它的机会少到可以忽略不计，莫德里奇更多的是出于一个狙击手对于这种狙击枪无法克制的喜爱向往才买下它，家里那把是有一次抢地盘的时候自己一个人解决了对面所有人拉莫斯送给他的感谢礼。

莫德里奇填装子弹的时候想起拉基蒂奇说过它的子弹看上去就和炮弹一样，脑海里拉基蒂奇在病床上的样子一闪而过，逼得莫德里奇不得不停下手里的动作，反复提醒自己伊万并没有生命危险，他还活得好好的，不需要担心。

未知号码发来的一个地址信息，莫德里奇在导航里查看附近的地形，大概是知道诺坎普要寻仇，对方选择了一个好地方，莫德里奇在1.7公里外找到一处狙击点，在巴雷特的射程和他的能力范围之内。

去的路上洛夫伦给他发短信，说他和西梅已经到了医院，伊万还没有醒。莫德里奇在心里计算时间，思考能不能在拉基蒂奇醒之前赶回去。

许久没有碰过这把巴雷特，莫德里奇贴上它，用瞄准镜观察目标的动作时，血液里的某些东西又被冰凉的金属唤醒。也许他们都做不到真正的退出，莫德里奇想着，无论是自己还是拉基蒂奇，都抵挡不了开枪那一瞬间的刺激感。

他对Amapola的boss有点印象，一看就知道是杀人越货无所不做的人，此刻对方正在房间里踱步，身上穿着防弹衣，莫德里奇随着他的动作缓慢移动枪口，手指落在扳机上，看准时机扣下扳机，子弹速度极快，莫德里奇满意地从瞄准镜里看见子弹穿透墙体，带着冲击力分离对方没有防弹衣保护的脖子与脑袋，飞溅的血浆糊了一墙。

枪响的声音他听得不真切，只看见屋子里的人忙作一团，举起枪却又不知道瞄准哪里，这样自乱方寸最合莫德里奇的意，交错的身体能让巴雷特的子弹杀伤力达到最大，帮他节约了不少时间。

拉基蒂奇刚刚有一点意识，就清晰地感觉到自己的右手被人握住，他勉力睁开眼睛，麻药作用下天花板看起来就像是膨起的棉花糖，让他想要踩一脚试试。

最先注意到他醒来的是弗尔萨利科，他从旁边的椅子上起身，给了拉基蒂奇一个大大的笑容，“醒啦，”他小声道，语气里掩不住的欢欣，“有哪里不舒服吗？”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“我很好。”弗尔萨利科点点头，指了指他的右侧，“卢卡不愿意去休息一下。”拉基蒂奇偏过头，刚挪动了一下右手，莫德里奇便醒过来。

莫德里奇看见他醒了松了口气，“Raketa，”他唤道，露出一个笑容，“你醒了。”他按下旁边的呼叫铃，让医生过来给拉基蒂奇检查身体。洛夫伦在旁边嘴上抱怨为了来陪着你半夜被人叫醒，脸上却满是关切。

医生检查之后说拉基蒂奇没有大碍，好好休息就能完全恢复。“这下你该放心了卢卡。”弗尔萨利科说道，没有提起莫德里奇第二次到医院之前做了些什么事，“我们去给你买点吃的？”他看着莫德里奇试探着问道，后者揉揉眼睛，对他笑道，“不用了，你和德扬先回去休息吧，这次我欠你们一个人情。”

门被关上之后，病房里又恢复到之前的安静，拉基蒂奇握住莫德里奇的手指，声音依旧有些虚弱，“卢卡，你身上有火药味。”莫德里奇在心里小小Oh了一声，他来之前已经处理过了，但急着来陪拉基蒂奇就草率了些，再加上巴雷特一向动静不小。“我可以去换身衣服再过来。”他说道。

“就这样挺好的。”拉基蒂奇能猜到莫德里奇去做了什么，除开火药味，莫德里奇眼中属于狙击手的锋芒还尚未完全褪去。拉基蒂奇想一想，还是为自己的老东家辩解一句，“这件事的确和诺坎普没关系，是我自己大意了。”

莫德里奇的喉头滚动一下，想说话，却又顾及到拉基蒂奇还是个躺在床上的病人，最终还是改了说辞，“我知道，梅西先生也给我解释过了。”他俯下身亲吻拉基蒂奇，又笑起来，“看来是我们的平静生活让你松懈了，还是你离开了我就不行？”

“你知道我永远都需要你。”拉基蒂奇回答道，“抱歉让你担心了。”莫德里奇不置可否，嗯了一声当作回答，从果盘里拿了一个苹果削起来。“也不算没有收获，”他说道，被削下的苹果皮十分连贯，“至少我想明白了一件事。”

拉基蒂奇问他是什么，“我们是不可能真正脱离这种生活的，无论是你还是我。”莫德里奇将苹果切成小块，用刀尖送进拉基蒂奇嘴里。拉基蒂奇猜到了莫德里奇想说什么，他没有反驳，因为这是事实。

“即便是退出了伯纳乌和诺坎普，也不意味着我们就完全抽身了，你明白我的意思。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“但好在这并不会成为我们之间的矛盾。”莫德里奇因为这句话笑了笑，“对，这就是坦诚身份之后的好处了。”

“那么亲爱的，你想怎么做？”拉基蒂奇问道，坦诚身份之后他们第一次触及到以杀手身份共同要做的事情，这让拉基蒂奇觉得有点兴奋。

“我想怎么做现在不重要，你现在要做的是尽快好起来。”他想了想，“然后也许我们可以先实现一起去旅游的计划，我还记着的，已经拖了很久了。”

 

一年后——

 

“我当初让你们不要抢生意，你就是这么答应我的？”拉莫斯刚在沙发上坐下就说道，莫德里奇的声音由远及近，一手拿着橙汁一手拿着啤酒，“我也很高兴你来看我，塞尔吉奥。要喝哪个？”拉莫斯指了指他右手里的啤酒。

“我们的确没有抢伯纳乌或者诺坎普的生意啊。”莫德里奇一脸无辜地说道，“我和伊万现在不在瑞士就在克罗地亚，离西班牙远远的。”拉莫斯翻了个白眼，“然后成立了一个事务所，打着做生意的幌子成为杀手中介。”

“也不完全是这样，”莫德里奇喝了口橙汁，“有时候我和伊万也会接下单子自己做。”他安抚道，“好了sese，这又不是什么大事情，杀手委托本来就不是伯纳乌和诺坎普的大宗进账，再说了我们也只是经手克罗地亚和瑞士的生意。”

“你真是太看轻自己了，现在整个东欧和中欧还有没经过你的手的委托吗？”莫德里奇没有选择正面回答，“小本生意，你才是家大业大的那一个，这一次来瑞士度假吗？”拉莫斯将一个U盘丢在桌上，“是来给你介绍生意的，老熟人能不能给我打个折？”

“不是诺坎普的人吧？”莫德里奇问道，语气里带着调笑，拉莫斯切了一声，“要是诺坎普我就自己动手了。对了，拉基蒂奇呢？”

“去超市买东西了，今晚我们吃芝士火锅，留下来一起吃吧。”拉莫斯摆摆手起身，“不了，我看着你们柔情蜜意的眼睛疼。”莫德里奇说你这就是嫉妒再加上寂寞，“那下次叫上费尔南多一起来。”

 

拉基蒂奇看见客厅茶几上放着的动了几口的啤酒，问道，“有朋友来？”莫德里奇帮他把东西拿进厨房，边走边说，“是塞尔吉奥，大概是来考察一下瑞士的环境，想带着费尔南多过来度假。”

他回过头，“Raketa，我觉得我们的事业还是挺成功的，在家里坐着都有生意找上门。”毕竟阻碍生意成功的人都被他们手动扫除了，想不成功也很难。

“那是因为你能干。”拉基蒂奇说道，抛给莫德里奇一个飞吻，“我还买了你喜欢的那种葡萄酒。”

“谢谢亲爱的。”

 

无论是什么身份，什么背景，沉浸在爱情里的时候都是平等的。

因对方的笑容而欣喜，也因对方的痛苦而失去理智。

被心上人的一举一动所牵动。

 

 

——End——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amapola是我谷歌的“罂粟”的西班牙语，随手用来当名字了。


End file.
